Kiss From A Rose
by CheleOnRage712
Summary: Alana DeBusse has been running away from the supernatural world for years, leaving her home and family behind all in the name of being free. She feels trouble brewing back home, forcing her to leave her comfortable life to deal with family and other things Alana was not ready to face. What awaits her? Why was a certain Original hybrid interested in her? And What's in Mystic Falls?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I know I should be doing Allure (True Blood Fic/Feel free to read if you like) but the plot bunnies has been tearing my mind up and telling me to do something different. So, here I am. This story was inspired by _La Calavera Catrina_ paintings and art pictures (If you don't know what they look like, you can look at my avatar and see what I am talking about). I though it would be cool if they were these type of creatures that could turn into that and be the bringer of death.****This fic was originally under the Originals category, but my awesome beta and I got the talking and we began brainstorming plots and ideas for this fic. We both decided the story line would fit better in the Vampire Diaries category, since it's going to be mostly all the characters from show going to be in this fic.**

**So here's the deal, this is a AU of season five of The Vampire Diaries and the Originals but mostly Vampire Diaries. The timeline is six months after season five of TVD. Klaus, Elijah, Marcel, Rebekah, Hayley are apart of this fic and baby Hope is mentioned as well. The story will start out in New Orleans for at least three or four chapters, then the story will be taking place in Mystic Falls for the rest. Since I was not a happy camper how TVD ended in season five, both Damon and Bonnie will be alive, along with Alaric and Enzo. Sounds alright? **

**Thank you to my beta twin. You're awesome. Disclaimer: Everything Vampire Diaries and the Originals does not belong to me. They belong to CW network and Julie Plec. I only own my laptop, my fingers, and my characters I made up in my crazy mind. **

**I hope you guys enjoy :) **

Chapter 1: Coming Home

**-AxK-**

_**Year 1902**_

_The sun has fallen and the skies loomed with grey clouds. The clouds sobbed restlessly pounding hard on the earth. As the cloud rolled in over the darkened skies the rain hits the dirt road faster. However, it was not as fast as the feet currently sprinting to save their life._

_**I escaped . . . I finally escaped . . .**_

_She whips passed the harsh winds and knife piercing rain. Mud covered her russet feet and tears streamed down her face. She had escaped. Too long the young one had been locked away from the outside world and now . . . now she was free. She was free from burden, sadness, and pain. She was finally free from **him**._

_"ALANA!"_

_Hearing the booming voice shaken the trees, young Alana ran faster. Her heart quickens and it hammers against her chest. Her breaths were labored and her chest was tightened from fear. Alana's body begged her to stop running. Her legs were singing in pain and arms were weighing her down, but she couldn't stop. She had to move. She had to keep running._

_"ALANA! YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!"_

_But she could try._

_Rain mixed with her salty tears as her fear crept up on her as she heard quickened footsteps behind her. She couldn't go back. She couldn't go back to her tormentor. He was supposed to be the one she trusted. The one that would held her unconditional love, but he betrayed her. He broke her and tore Alana away from her family. She had to be free from the darkness, free from Machen._

_"ALANA! I SWEAR WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU WILL REGRET IT CHILD! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU WILL REGRET IT!"_

_The brawny male, Machen, tore through the woods chasing after Alana. He was coming in closer behind her. Alana tried to run faster but her legs wouldn't let her. Seeing that his prey was slowing down, the predator named Machen made a move to grab Alana's neck. Alana gasped feeling the brush of her tormentor's calloused fingertips._

_**No . . .**_

_The figure comes closer almost reaching his goal._

_**I won't go back . . .**_

_Pressure welled insider her and heat rose in her spine._

_**Never again!**_

_Machen was finally in-step with Alana and grabbed the back of her sleeping gown. A grim smile stretched across his lips enjoying the satisfaction of catching his prey. His hands burned with anticipation as he dragged the neck of the soaked cotton towards him. Waiting in his other hand was a silver blade ready to plunge into the warmth of Alana's heart. He couldn't let her go. He wouldn't let her go. She would stay with him forever. His little Alana would never leave him, not like **her**._

_Alana let the built pressure saturate her. Feeling the unknown power swelling in her, she began to feel herself changing. The once russet skin turned ghost white. White and black painted over her face creating a skeletal structure. Green and red swirls danced around her forehead, nose, cheeks, and jaw. A blooming red rose appeared on her chin sparking heat on her face. Her blood ran cold and her skin became icy. The last and final step made her transformation complete._

_Alana's heart stopped beating._

_She was dead._

_The little one's body was humming with magic and energy flowed around her and danced on her skin. She may have been dead but she felt alive with the electricity rubbing against her cold white skin. She felt powerful and for the first time she felt the need to kill the one that did wrong by her. She wanted revenge. She was now in control of her life. She was free . . . and she would kill anyone that would try to take that away from her again._

_Standing a few steps away from the newly transformed **Reaper**, Alana's kidnapper watched in a complete stupor. The silver dagger dropped from his hand but his other hand still had a hold on Alana's cotton gown. Fear gripped the predator as he recognized the familiar eerie white skin. His eyes traveled down Alana's dark red hair tuning inky black. The tormentor shook his head not believing what he was seeing._

_Alana turned slowly to her tormentor. Soon as the tormentor seen the death incarnate creature glowing green eyes, time stopped. Her eyes . . . those same eyes he seen before shook him to his core. Those same eyes use to haunt his dream. They were null and lifeless._

_For the second time in his 950 years of his life, Machen has seen this type of creature and it was the second time in his 950 years he felt this type of fear. It was the type of fear that would wake someone up at the dead of night. It was the type of fear that would shook one's body violently. It would suffocate them until they had breathed their last breath. It was the fear of death. In a matter of seconds from one look, the predator became the prey and the prey became the predator._

_He was caught and he knew it. Penetrating regret filled him and the idea to beg for mercy crossed his mind, but the tormentor knew better. He would accept his fate. He caused pain to an innocent, an innocent that had nothing to with his own pain. Anguish burned in his throat, but selfishness and pride swallowed it whole. The voice in the back of his mind told him he deserved this, but he shut out with the roaring anger that he would have his revenge somehow._

_ Not a second later was when he seen the blinding green orb moving directly towards his chest._

_He deserved this._

**-AxK-**

**The Present: New Orleans**

Niklaus stood by the open window gazing out at the quiet night with a glass of scotch wrapped idly in his hand. Things have been quiet in his kingdom and no threats have befalling on his family. There was the situation with the witches but they have been in hiding, no doubt licking there wounds until they were ready for another fight. Klaus and his vampires searched all over, but couldn't find any. Not even a cauldron or broomstick in sight. Things have been slightly in place since the fall out that happened six months ago. Everything was, as it should be . . . except for the known fact that the Original hybrid hasn't been whole since six months ago, not since his daughter had been taken from him.

Baby Hope was safe with her Aunt Rebekah far from New Orleans. The emptiness he felt was uncanny. Niklaus has felt pain before, but nothing like this. This was pain of a father losing their child. He could still remember his daughter's small fragile frame in his arms. He could remember eyes like his staring back at him creating warmth in his cold heart. Hope was Niklaus' world and now she was gone. His world without her was nothing but a city of ruble and decrepit ruins, swallowed completely by the blackened sea of his sorrows. He was lonely.

Granted he still had Elijah, Marcel, and Hayley, but it wasn't the same. He knew a piece of him was missing and it could be only be filled by having his daughter in his arms. His brother, Elijah tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't hear anything of it. Elijah has given up from taking his brother out of his mourning shell. He has seen his brother angry, regretful, happy, and many others . . . but the look Klaus has worn for the past six months was a look of nothingness. The hybrid was running on nothing but fueled revenge. Elijah wished he could take his brother's pain away but he knew he couldn't do anything nor did he try to understand it. He would have to let Klaus come out of it on his own.

There were two beings that were able shed some of the hardened casing around the hybrid, Marcel and Hayley.

Marcel has been helping Klaus around the French Quarter and building up the empire to its original glory. One of the things he did was training the new recruits. He would take the new vampires across the lake, train them, and show them the ropes. The former king would be gone for weeks, but he made time to speak with his sire. Niklaus secretly cherished those moments with Marcel. Though Klaus betrayed Marcel and Marcel betrayed Klaus, there was no denying the bond between the two.

Marcel was his best friend, brother, and son; he could never turn him away. With the past behind them, their relationship has grown stronger. They trusted each other and stayed loyal to one another, no matter how much the butted heads. They were family. However, Marcel's company wasn't enough for the hybrid. His childe only dulls the pain for a moment, but never completely.

Klaus was grateful for him, but Marcel wasn't his _child_. Klaus may have seen Marcel as one of his own, but Hope was truly his. No one couldn't completely fathom the utter suffering a father felt when their child had to leave from the safely of their arms. The only one that could understand was the mother of said child, which was Hayley.

Like Klaus and Marcel, the newly turned hybrid had gotten closer to the Original over the months and have been working together to kill the ones responsible for trying to hurt their little girl. They weren't exactly friends, but there was a understanding between the two. They were tied forever through their daughter and wouldn't stop at nothing until the evil that caused them so much pain was eradicated. Only then, it would be safe for their daughter to come home and the Original hybrid couldn't wait for that day to come.

Klaus took a sip of his scotch and reveled in feeling of the burning liquid going down his throat. Slowly, he turned to the figure that he knew was silently watching him. "What can I do for you Marcel?"

"Drowning your sorrows?" his childe asked half joking.

"Now Marcel, you know I only drown in my sorrows on Fridays. It's only Monday." Klaus looked over the rim of his glass. "Do you know me at all?" he said with slight smirk before he took a sip.

Marcel chuckled and raised his hand to surrender. "My apologies." He took a step into the room until he was in front of Klaus. "Now that you had your beverage, we have to go."

Klaus raised his brow. "May I ask where?"

"You have a meeting to attend to."

Klaus stopped himself from drinking the glass of scotch midway to look at his second in command. He placed the glass on the table and gave him his full attention. "I don't remember assigning a meeting to myself." He said with a little steel in his voice. "What of this meeting, Marcel?"

"Don't get so bent out of shape." Klaus gave him a look to tell him to get to the point. "You have a meeting with a clan that lives a little outside of New Orleans."

"And what pray-tell is this clan you speak of?"

"It's the Le Cercle Morte."

Klaus smirk wiped off his face not believing what he was hearing. "The Dead Circle?" Marcel nodded. "How is that possible." He hissed. "They are extinct!"

"No, they are very much alive actually." Marcel took Klaus' glass of scotch and drowned it then poured him another glass. "They have been living around here since the war of La Rochelle happened between them and the witches a few decades ago. "

"I thought the witches killed all of the reapers."

"Obviously that's not the case." Marcel muttered into his glass before drinking the bronze liquid.

"Lose the attitude." Klaus berated and took the glass of scotch from him. "Now, tell me how you," he points to Marcel. "Know about The Dead Circle?" he said before taking a sip.

"I know about them, because the leader came to me when I was in the middle of rebuilding New Orleans after the incident with Mikael in 1919." Klaus gritted his teeth but let Marcel finish. "A few month past and Tawny, the leader of the Dead Circle asked for passage for her and her clan to enter New Orleans. If I gave her people passage and promise no harm would come to her and her people then she would become my ally." Marcel snatched the glass back and took a sip.

"You do know reapers can control the dead, which include us?" the Original took a step a side from his second.

"Yes."

"And you trusted her?"

"Yes."

Klaus looked at Marcel flabbergasted. "It's obvious I haven't taught you about self provision."

"You must hadn't, because I'm still with you." Marcel admitted.

"Touche."

Marcel gave a little bow.

Klaus mulled over what Marcel told him and the more he thought about it, the more it angered him. Why didn't he tell him about the reapers? "And why haven't you brought this up before?" He asked his question out loud. "Why wait six months to tell me this now?" Klaus stepped to his second with a menacing scowl. "Were you using this information to keep a ace in your pocket, hmm? Were you planning on using them to take your kingdom back?" The treacherous words came out before he could stop himself.

The look of hurt appeared on Marcel's face but quickly drained away with settled anger. "No. The reason you didn't know about them was because Tawny didn't want anything to do with you since you went into power. She told me to swear to secrecy and I promised I wouldn't mention anything about her." He downed the last of the scotch and slammed the glass down on the table.

Silence graced the room as the two stared each other down. After awhile, Klaus took the glass from the table and poured another glass of scotch. He held it out to Marcel gesturing a silent apology. Stubborn, yes but an apology nonetheless. Marcel stared at the glass then back at his sire. Still making eye contact, Marcel took the glass but didn't drink from it. Klaus took whatever he could get.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Klaus asked while pouring him a glass of his own.

Marcel stared hard at him but answered. "I asked her to meet with you. She heard about you over the years and didn't want any parts with you, but I told her that it would be better for her people since they have lives here." He shrugs. "She agreed."

"And what if I don't want her people in my kingdom?" Klaus asked with a grim smile.

Marcel sighed deeply. "Oh you're going to need her. Tawny is a force to be reckoned with. She's a powerful ally physically and financially. She donated tons to the city when we were at our worse and kept some powerful witches away from here a couple of times." Klaus folded his arms not giving anything away. "Look, Tawny and I have a good friendship. We help each other out if it is within our power to do so. She has been loyal to me since I was in power. I know she would be the same with you . . . if you give her a reason to trust you."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "I don't have to prove anything to anyone." He hissed. "It's either she's in or not." Klaus retreated out of his study.

"You know good and well it doesn't work like that Klaus." Marcel kept in step with him. "Look, just meet with her. I went through all this trouble to set this meeting set up."

Klaus stopped and turned to him. "A meeting I didn't ask you to make in the first place."

"You right, you didn't!" Marcel stepped to Klaus. "But you can't tell me that we don't need the help." Klaus folded his arms not willing to budge on his decision. "Our numbers have grown but it is not the amount we use to have. Having Tawny on our side will give us the upper hand." Klaus turned away not wanting to hear anymore. "Especially with the new threat on the way. Tawny could help us."

Klaus stopped in mid-step only to turn back around to stand in front of Marcel again. Anger welled inside him as the glow of his golden hybrid eyes ignited. "What new threat?"

**-AxK-**

**Outside of New Orleans: Tawny's Villa**

Standing in her courtyard filled with various colored bed of roses, Tawny DeBusse (Doo-BUS-see) stared out in the silent night. Her hair was long and deep red complimenting her golden touched skin. Steely green eyes pierced through the night watching every movement. There was something coming. She could feel the dark magic clinging to her skin.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath feeling the magic overflowing inside her. The whistling in the wind bristled through the trees and the warmth of the air became arctic. Within her mind, she could see an assortment of ribbons of the supernaturals near. There was forest green for werewolves, purple for witches, blood red for the vampires, and black for her kind, the reapers. She plucked through the ribbons trying to sense where the unknown danger was coming from.

Once she found the right ribbon, her chest hummed. Her hand snatched the ribbon and pulled it towards her. A picture of the culprit jumped at the leader of the Dead Circle. Her eyes snapped open from fright as she stumbles backwards. Her chest heaved and her eyes watered seeing the face in her head repeatedly. She didn't want to believe it, but the ribbons never lied.

A light tap hitting the ground caught her attention. She turned to the bed of red roses a few feet away from her. She quickly went to them. Another tap hit the ground. Tawny looked down and seen that it was a rose petal that fell. She looked back up to the rose that had a missing petal. Her shaking hand touched it and in an instant, another one fell . . . and another . . . and another . . . and another.

One by one, each of her roses on the bush lost its petals. Tawny watched them pile around her feet as if she was watching blood being spilled around her. She choked on her hollowed breaths in her throat as the darkened chill wrapped around her arms and shot down to her feet. The brazen chill swept downward towards the red petals. The DeBusse heir gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth holding in her scream. The red segment corollas from the flowers had blackened and were beginning to dry up. A strangle sob broke from Tawny watching the now grey petals crinkle and break into tiny pieces.

"Mistress Tawny?" a voice called from behind her.

Tawny hurriedly swiped her hand forcing the wind to carry the evidence away from her feet. "What is it Jupiter?" Her voice came out strangled but firm.

"Marcel and the new King of New Orleans, Klaus has arrived. They are waiting in the Garden House sitting in the parlor." The informant, Jupiter, stepped towards his mistress. "Mistress Tawny, are you alright. Are you ill?"

The Dead Circle Mistress wiped her tear stained cheeks. "Do you know who this dead rose bush belongs to?" she asked softly desperately holding in her emotions.

Jupiter tall frame stepped forward. His eyes were icy blue and skin was sun kissed tan. He brushed his mahogany locks from his forehead as he stepped forward until he stood next his mistress. When reached the naked bush, his eyes narrowed recognizing the owner who planted the rose bush. "What does this mean?"

Tawny took a deep breath and turn from the offensive dead bush. "It means that we have to take action."

"Mistress, are you certain? She's your –"

Tawny whipped around showing glimpses of her skeletal reaper form flickering in and out. The arctic wind wisped around her making the air shimmer from the pressing magic pouring out of her. "You do not need to tell me whom! I am quite aware of who they are and my relationship with them." She said firmly looking at her informant. "This known fact does not change anything."

Jupiter bowed his head to his mistress recognizing he spoke out of term. "Please accept my apology, Mistress Tawny. I was only shocked. Forgive my rashness."

Tawny fueled anger had settled down. She sighs deeply feeling tired already from tonight's events. "Come, Jupiter. My guests are waiting for me."

The Informant led his mistress to the Garden House. The heiress heart weighed heavy each step she took. She knew what to do but she dreaded the thought of hurting the one responsible for the upcoming darkness. She wanted to handle this personally but knew that it couldn't be done, not with the new _king_ involved. The culprit lives in New Orleans, which was out of her jurisdiction. She knew Marcel would have granted her to take care of it, but since the new king was the Original hybrid, she wouldn't dare think she would get the same treatment.

She could feel her guests' presence across the stony path to the Garden House. The blood red ribbon with a slight glow she knew was Marcel and the scarlet ribbon was the hybrid. The scarlet ribbon glowed as well but something else caught the heiress' eye. The ribbon had tears on each side. It was unfinished. Tawny decided to think on it later as she noticed she was nearing the Garden House.

The two guards standing by the entrance opened the double doors for Jupiter and Tawny. The first being she seen was Marcel. A genuine smile appeared on her face as she watched her friend stand to meet her. She has known Marcel for almost a century. They have grown to trust each other and a friendship quickly followed. At first Tawny was hesitant with the vampire. She never dealt with vampires in a cordial way, only to kill them. Tawny thought they were all savaged abominations and if she didn't need passage to New Orleans, she would have stayed clear away from him.

However with unfortunate satisfaction, Marcel has single handedly changed the heiress' view of thinking. The use to be king charmed her from the first time he laid eyes on her. As time went on, the vampire wormed his way through Tawny's tough exterior. They have worked together on several projects to help build and keep New Orleans safe. Her retinue would assist Marcel's kingdom and his would assist hers. It was a marking of a new beginning for both supernaturals.

When the DeBusse heiress gotten wind that the Original hybrid and his family had taken over New Orleans, she and her clan were ready for war. At the time, Tawny was rebuilding her home in La Rochelle. Jupiter had called her and told her about Marcel's distress. In a blink, the mistress transported to Marcel, who was pacing in Kieran's church. When Marcel explained everything what happened, she was furious. She wanted to end Klaus and his family but Marcel wouldn't let her. He wanted to handle Klaus himself. Respecting her long friend wishes, she remained inactive.

"Tawny, Tawny, Tawny, you look gorgeous as ever." Marcel gave the heiress a hug and Tawny happily returned it. He pulled away and kissed her cheeks. "I hope you didn't go through too much trouble picking out this lovely dress for little old me." he raised his brow looking down at Tawny's emerald green silk slip dress that hugged her skin.

Tawny shook her head but had a smile on her face. "You always were the charmer." She said flirty with her smooth French accent. Tawny brought him in for another hug. "It's good to see you old friend." She patted his back.

"It's good to see you too." And Marcel truly meant it.

Standing by watching the two embrace, Klaus sat on the cushion staring at the one called Tawny. She was beautiful he admitted but he could tell she was dangerous. He could feel magic pulsing out of her skin and wrapping around him. The heiress was indeed a force to reckoned with and Klaus wouldn't dare to let down his guard around her. An ally could quickly become an enemy. For now, the hybrid will hear the heiress out.

Tawny felt Klaus staring at her. She broke away from Marcel's familiar embrace, but it wasn't before she squeezed his hand for good measure. She turned to her other guest. "And you must be the new king, Niklaus."

Klaus noticed the Dead Circle's leader demeanor had changed the second she laid eyes on him. With Marcel her voice was sweet and kind while her form was inviting. However with Klaus, her tone was firm and tightened, while her form was on defensive and on guard. Klaus smiled at the thought.

_Well at least she's smart_, he thought.

The hybrid stood from his seat and walked over to the majestic mistress. He held out his hand and watched Tawny's delicate hand slip into his. "That I am, but Klaus will do well. You must be Tawny." Klaus bent his head to kiss the back of her hand. He stood to his full height but kept her hand in his. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a coy smirk.

Tawny was not impressed. She slipped her hand away from Klaus' "Charmed." She said stiffly.

Marcel snorted seeing Klaus' smirk drop. Tawny was not the typical woman. She was a hard ass and if Klaus thought he could get the Reaping Mistress to come to his side with seduction, then he was in for a rude awakening. Marcel stepped beside his sire and gave Tawny a wink. Her stiffened form relaxed somewhat.

"Please sit." Tawny gestured to the seats behind them. "Would you like any refreshments?" she asked while sitting down.

"No thank you. I already had my fill." Klaus' said with a knowing smirk.

Tawny arched her brow. She turned from him and looked towards Marcel who was staring hard at his sire. "And you my friend?"

Marcel took his eyes off Klaus to look at his friend with a smile. "No thank you, Tawny."

She nodded her head. "Now, where should we start?"

"I believe you should since you are the one that need me more than I need you." Klaus folded his hands on his torso. "After all, you are the one that needs passage through my lines, correct?" he said with a know-it-all smirk. It took everything in the reaper not to rip it off.

"Correct." She said dryly. "As Marcel probably told you, my clan have lives in New Orleans. I ask for your permission that they would continue on in your reclaimed lands."

"These . . . reapers, are there many of you?" he asks.

"Not as much as they use to be." Tawny leaned back in her chair not willing to share anything other than that.

A deep chuckle fell from the king's mouth. "Very well." He hunched over propping his elbows on his knees. "Let's get to the yoke of things shall we?" he stood and began to pace. "I am willing to grant you and your people passage if you are willing to grant your services whenever I need it. You can expect the same treatment toward your kind with my vampires. You will keep the witches from coming in and out. I will keep threats from coming near you." He stopped in front of the heiress. "Do we have a deal, sweetheart?"

Tawny only stared at the new king. A few moments of silence, she stood up and straightened the front of her dress. "I will accept but first a certain matter to be made clear."

"By all means, please do." Klaus gestured her to continue.

"If my clan cause any trouble on your lands, you will report them to either Jupiter or me directly. Punishment that fits the crime will only be handled by me."

Klaus chortled. "Excuse me?"

Marcel groaned as he settled back on the couch. "This is going to be a while." He muttered. He looked over his shoulder towards Jupiter. "Are you still offering drinks?"

The Informant smirked feeling the vampire's sentiment. "I'll get a glass." He turned to leave.

"Bring the bottle." He heard Jupiter chuckle from the back of the room. Marcel turned to the spectacle in front of him.

He watched both supernaturals go back and forth with each other. Neither one was backing down on the subject. Marcel was bothered. Though watching the two argue was quite annoying, it wasn't the reason why he was troubled. Tawny was the reason why the ex-king mood was turning sour. He couldn't comprehend why Tawny was changing the rules.

When he was king, Tawny let Marcel deal with her kind whenever they stepped out of line. He would explain to Tawny the situation and Marcel would take it from there. Whether it was an insignificant punishment or death, Marcel as king was the one to deal with the situation. Tawny had the same courtesy with the vampires. If a vampire on her land were stepping out of line, Tawny would deal with them. So again, why the sudden change of rules?

Marcel eyes landed on his long time friend. Looking at her he could tell something was off about her. She was hiding something. Being friends with her a long time Marcel picked up certain things about the Dead Circle leader. Her body was stiff and he noticed her eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying. Something was wrong and Marcel knew it wasn't going to be good.

"If they are in my city and they do wrong in my city, they will be dealt with accordingly by me and only me." Klaus opened his arms. "This is not up for negotiation, sweetheart. Either you let me handle them or your clan will never step one foot in New Orleans again." His lips curved into a smug grin looking down at the Mistress of the Dead Circle.

Tawny stared at the sarcastic smiling hybrid with piercing eyes. Electricity pricked at her skin feeling her magic bubbling up but the heiress pushed it down. Tawny sighed deeply in mock defeat. "I understand." She turns from Klaus and sits back in her chair. "So, you will deal with my reapers . . . and I will have the same courtesy to deal with your vampires or _hybrids_, correct?" she said in an almost too sweet voice. Both sire and childe recognized the change of tone. What struck Klaus the most was the way she said _hybrids_. Something was about to happen.

"_Shit_." Marcel hissed lowly as he pour another glass of bourbon. "Jupe, you better give me another bottle."

Klaus ignored Marcel comment and stepped closer to Tawny taunting face. Alarms were going off in the hybrid's head trying to figure out what the Mistress of the Dead Circle was playing at. "What are you up to?" he asked as his hands coiled at his sides.

"Moi?" The red headed French Mistress asked innocently. "Nothing at all." She turned to Jupiter. Seeing what her mistress was silently asking of him, he nodded and left.

Klaus noticed the gesture. "Where is he going?" He turned to Marcel. "Where is he going?"

Marcel snorted. "You're asking me?" he took a sip of his drink. "Just be prepared to be surprised. Who knows what the crazy French lady is up to?" he muttered.

Tawny narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Funny."

Jupiter walked back into the parlor and stood behind Tawny's sitting form. "Tout est prêt, maîtresse (Everything is ready, mistress)."

Klaus stalked towards Tawny feeling anger gripping his bones. "What is ready?"

"Merci." Tawny's smile never left her face as she looked up at the furious Original. "Bring her in." The heiress leaned back and waited for the sparks to begin.

Footsteps down the hall became louder. The sound of a struggle and someone growling caught the hybrid's attention. Then next a string of curses flowed through the parlor. Klaus cursed lowly as he pinched the bridge of his nose already knowing whom Tawny had as her captive. He paced along the Persian rug but kept his eyes on archway entrance to the parlor, where the soon to be guest would arrive.

"I'm going to kill _her_." He hissed still pacing.

Marcel stood up to stand by Klaus. Marcel smelled the familiar scent before he heard her voice. This wasn't turning out how he planned. "Should I plan her funeral?" He took another sip of his bourbon.

Coming into view were two of Tawny's guards dragging someone by their arms who was struggling to break free from their ironclad hold. Held against her will was the youngling hybrid, Hayley Marshall. Klaus jaw ticked looking at the mother of his child looking ridiculous hanging from two brawny men.

Klaus took the glass away from Marcel and drowned the rest. "I already have a casket. I'll order the flowers."

"I guess Elijah could do the eulogy." Marcel added shaking his head.

Tawny turned to look at the captured hybrid. "This little hybrid had been causing trouble on my lands. She was chasing after a witch. Before the little one could grab her, my guard caught her and the witch. When my guards tried to stop her from trespassing, she stabbed him with his own spear." Tawny slowly turns to an angered Klaus. "I think that deserves punishment."

Suddenly, Hayley fell to the floor screaming in pain holding her head in her hands. "What are you doing to me?" Hayley clutched her head harder. "Make the noise stop!" she yelled. Hayley's heart was hammering against her chest achingly and her ears were ringing.

Klaus watched the falling vampire/wolf hybrid lying on the ground groveling in pain. "What are you doing to her?"

"I am applying pressure to her brain. The pain is so excruciating that her muscles will lock in place and cause her to sweat profusely. If too much pressure applies to the brain, it will eventually explode. I do not wish to make a mess on my new marble floor but," Tawny turned to Klaus with the same mocking smile he had only moments ago. "I can make an acceptation."Another piercing scream roared from Hayley.

Klaus gritted his teeth filling the bile stinging his throat. "I will consent with your commands." He struggled to say. He didn't take surprises well or being handled by anyone. It forces him into a position to give up control. It grated his nerves but he would put aside his pride for the mother of his child. If she were anything but, he would have killed Hayley himself for doing something atrociously stupid for acting out on someone else's territory.

Tawny stopped the pulsation in Hayley's brain. The little hybrid whimpered in relief that the scorching pain was gone. She laid her back flat on cool marble floor. Her overheated body rejoices feeling the coolness resting on her skin, ebbing away the soreness slowly. The Dead Circle's Mistress stared down at Hayley while tapping her lips acting as if she thinking. "No," she tilts her head toward Klaus. "I think I like these arrangements better." She then sent another shrill of pain through Hayley making the young hybrid roar in pain.

"Tawny that's enough." Marcel stepped forward.

A smile crept on the red head looking down at the little hybrid withering on the floor. Tawny sighs deeply. "Fine."

Soon as that single word left her lips, the pain drained away from Hayley. The young hybrid relaxed her aching body on the floor. Her eyelids hovered over her eyes feeling herself ready to slip into a deep sleep. Unbeknownst to her, it was Tawny putting the hybrid to sleep. It was moments later when everyone heard the soft breathing of said young hybrid.

"I will return her to the French Quarters. Your brother Elijah has already been contacted and will be waiting for her outside your home." Tawny flicked her wrist. "Take her." One of the guards picked the sleeping Hayley off the floor and carried her away. "My men will make sure she will be delivered to her destination. Please sit." The heiress kindly gestured to the seat behind Klaus.

The Original hybrid kept his eyes on the mother of his child limp body until she was no longer in his line of view. When he heard tires moving on the gravel, he turned his menacing glare towards the one responsible. "I'll stand." He said harshly. "Now that we have that out the way, what can you tell me about this new threat befalling on us?"

Tawny leaned back in her chair. "They are called The Dividends. They are a group of vampires, werewolves, and witches working together to plant your demise."

"Well that's not anything new." Klaus said to Marcel and then turned back to Tawny. "Who is leading them?"

Tawny gripped the arm of the chair feeling dread fill her. Marcel took notice and stepped closer to Tawny. The heiress felt her friend coming beside her. She turned to Marcel speaking only to him. "They are being led by one of my own." Marcel eye widens. "A reaper is leading them and they want to take you out." She then looked at Klaus.

"Who's leading them? Do you know them?" Marcel asked.

"Oh course she does." Klaus intervened. "It was why she forced my hand to make a deal with her. She didn't want me to harm whoever is planning against me." He stalks towards the heiress and sat in front of her on the oak wood coffee table. "It must be someone close to you. Someone you hold dear." Klaus propped his chin on his hand. "Tell me, is it your lover, or maybe family, or –"

The Original watched the heiress' eyes turn glassy with unshed tears. Tawny looked away not able to face the arrogant look on Niklaus' face. "Ah . . . that's it, isn't it? The one who is trying to destroy me is someone within your family." The hybrid laughed darkly. "Of course it is. Why else would you take such extremes on hurting the mother of my child to force me to agree to your accord?" His eyes harden watching the reaper heiress. It took everything he had not to rip her skin from her flesh. The thought of someone manipulating him didn't sit well with the hybrid king, not at all.

Tawny turned to her friend hoping he would understand. "Marcel . . ."

The second in command was pissed. He wasn't mad that she manipulated Klaus, well not entirely. But he was mad that Tawny didn't tell him about this vital information before. Though he was angry, deep down the vampire understood why his friend did what she did, but it didn't refute what she done tonight. "Who is it Tawny?" Marcel finally asked. Tawny didn't speak. "Is it . . . is it, Alana? Is it Lani leading them?" He knew mentioning her daughter was a touchy subject, but he needed to know.

Tawny shook her head and looked at her friend sullenly. "It's Dina." She whispered sadly.

Marcel rubbed his face trying to wipe away his anger. He turned away from Tawny not wanting to look at her. The mistress' head lowered looking at the floor. She wanted to say something to comfort her friend but couldn't find the words. Dina and Marcel had been close ever since they move to Louisiana. Their friendship turned into a buddy romance. They have been together off and on over the years but their feeling always stayed pure to one another, some more than most.

Dina was completely head over heel in love with Marcel. She wanted forever with him and possibly marry him, but the vampire didn't feel completely the same way. Marcel loved Dina but he couldn't fully give himself to her. He was holding back. He didn't trust himself to throw himself into someone else's care, not when he and Rebekah had unfinished knots to tie up. Dina was heartbroken when Marcel told her he couldn't be with her. That was over fifty years ago.

Over the years Tawny has been telling her friend that Dina has changed since the end of their relationship. She had become angrier and bitter. She distanced herself and later moved out of Tawny's villa. Tawny hasn't talked to her daughter since she left her home. She has been monitoring the young reaper but didn't interfere with her life. Tawny thought maybe Dina was going through a phase and would soon return to live in the family villa. Tawny learned later in time that was not the case.

Marcel shook his head then turned back to Tawny's crumbled stature. "Is it . . . is because . . ." He couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to hear he was the reason why Dina was acting this way.

"No Marcel." Tawny spoke his unspoken question. "It wasn't because of you. Dina has always been rebellious in her own way. There were many things going on and the break up between you two was only a fraction to the lashing cause. Do not worry yourself, my friend." Marcel nodded his head silent.

"I'm sorry." Klaus interrupted the sweet moment. "Who is this Dina?"

Tawny sighed annoyed. She had forgotten Klaus was in the room. "She is my daughter."

"And you use to fancy her?" He now spoke to Marcel. Marcel looked away not wanting answer his question. Klaus however, laughed outright. "And let me guess, you broke her heart?"

"That's enough Klaus." Marcel hissed.

The hybrid ignored his second's warning and laughed clutching his stomach. "Please don't tell me you broke up with her because of your unresolved feeling for Rebekah." Again, Marcel didn't say anything. This made Klaus laugh harder. "This is rich! Well you know what they say," Klaus patted Marcel's back. "Hell has no fury than woman scorned."

Marcel shoved Klaus' hand off him. "I need some air." He then walked off.

"Oh come on, don't be like that mate." His answer was a door slamming. "Touchy."

"Do you think his pain is funny?" Tawny asked fuming.

"No actually, I find it pathetic." Klaus answered truthful. "Now, back to the matter at hand, yes?" Klaus leaned against the wall. "Your daughter is trying to take me out. Why is that?"

"I don't know, but I will find out."

"You see love, that just doesn't work for me. She is your daughter that you will be punishing, possibly kill and there will be many emotions involved. I can't trust your judgment. How do I know that you won't let her get away or even help her getting rid of me?" Klaus shrugs. "I see the chemistry between you and Marcel. You two are quite chummy together." He gave her a suggestive smirk. "I bet you were quite the testy little reaper when you found out I took his kingdom away from him." He said this time with a malicious smile. "You could easily take out the competition and make him king again."

Tawny shot out her seat. "I wouldn't dare!"

"And how exactly would I know that, hmm? I don't know you. I didn't even know reapers still existed until Marcel told earlier tonight. I thought the witches rid you lot" Klaus pushed away from the wall he was leaning on to stand in front of the Dead Circle Mistress. "I don't trust you and I certainly don't trust your mindset." Klaus turned to leave out the door Marcel left out of moments ago. "I will take care of it."

"No!" The powerful reaper roared.

A gush of air coursed through the room. The harsh wind blew around Le Cercle Morte's Mistress creating ripples in her emerald green dress. The lights around the parlor flickered crying out from the streaming power coming from the heiress. The walls howled in pain feeling the straining pressure from the vast amount of magic Tawny was pushing out of her.

Klaus turned around to a half transformed Tawny. Her green eyes glowed dangerously and her hair once deep red was beginning to turn inky black. An outline of a red rose appeared on her chin but the rose did not complete its transformation. Her golden-skinned face flaunted between her white cold skin and skeletal face. Klaus stared at the creature in front of him in amazement. He never seen a reaper transformation. Watching the display before him was a treat. He knew Tawny was powerful, he could smell it. However, feeling what he was feeling now was more than what he thought was her power before.

"Do not question my morals and integrity hybrid." With a flick of her wrist, the wind stopped howling, the lights stayed on, and the tensed pressure in the room simmered down. "I have been ruling over my clan over a thousand years. I have fought for my right to lead and I killed anyone who stood in my way of doing so. I have led my clan through victories and losses. Our biggest was with the witches. We had to move my clan away from their home to some somewhere they knew nothing of." Her black hair began to turn back its redish hue. "I have finally found a safe haven for my clan in your city of New Orleans. They are happy here." Her eyes narrowed. "I will destroy anything and anyone who comes in between that."

Tawny began walking towards Klaus as she spoke. "Ten, ten of my children had gone against me and I have killed all ten without remorse." She finally was in front of the new king. "For a second it hurt me greatly to watch the life drain from each of my children's eyes, but I did it. I did it besides my conflicted feelings. I did it besides my better judgment as a mother!"

Her still raging eyes began to leak green mist that swirled and curved around her face. "They have all died by my hand and my hand only." Klaus looked deep in the woman in front of him eyes and seen a lifetime of despair, betrayal and loneliness. The hybrid knew exactly what she was feeling. "Dina will suffer the same fate as her brothers and sisters if there is a cause for it." The heiress said with definite. "You will not touch one hair, a prick of skin, or bone on my daughter, hybrid." She hissed.

Klaus felt her power wrap around his body squeezing him in a vice grip as if the hybrid was being crushed by an anaconda. He shook the power off him and turned away from the raging mistress. "I suggest you find your daughter before she does something that will cause her quick demise." His hand touched the doorknob but he did not turn to open it. "If I catch your daughter in my line of sight, I will not hesitate to kill her." He turned around to face Tawny. "Find her Tawny."

With that, Klaus left the Garden House. The mistress stared at the door for a long while until she was able to move her feet to leave the parlor. She found herself walking to her garden leading to her personal courtyard. The dead rose bush came to her line of view and her heart broke all over again.

The possibility of killing another one of her children scared her to death. She didn't want to go through with it. She didn't want to watch the life force from her child leave them leaving their cold dead corpse behiind. It was too much for her. Throughout her two thousand plus years, she had to bury her children. She didn't want to bury another one. Her emerald eyes fell upon the naked bush.

"Mother?"

Tawny turned to the sound of her son, Keaseth (Key-seth), calling her. "Yes?"

"Is it true?" Keaseth asked.

The youngling looked exactly like his mother. Green eyes, golden skin, and same height. He had black hair that resembled his father and strong chin as well. Keas has grown to be a fine warrior and adviser to his mother. He has always stayed strong for his mother but Tawny was no fool. The lost of his brothers, sisters, and father has taken a toll on him as well. Though he tries to hide it, she could tell the pain in her handsome boy's face.

Tawny remaining twelve children has stayed by her side and cared for her in her days of need. They helped bury their brothers and sisters when she couldn't bear to bury the last five. It never got easier for her and the heiress knew it was the same for the rest of her children. Four of her children had stayed by her side, including Dina, while the rest has scatter all over the world. Tawny's children that were abroad hasn't talked to her since the Reaper/Witch War. The only one that made sure to call her was her eldest son, Dathros (Dath-rose).

"Mother?"

Tawny snapped back from the rush of memories. She turned and realized her son was sitting with on the marble bench next to her. Shaking the last bit of her memories out of her head, she relaxed. "What did you say?

"I asked if it was true . . . about Dina."

Tawny sighed. "Yes."

Keaseth turned to look out into his mother's garden. "Alright." He stood from his seat and kissed his mother's cheek. "I'm sorry mother."

A lone tear spilled from her eyes. "I'm fine." Keaseth looked at his mother worried. The mistress rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Keas, don't become troublesome." She spoke firmly.

Her son chuckled. "It is my job to be troublesome. I am the youngest."

A bell like laughter tumbled from the mistress' lips as she smoothed her son's ebony hair from his forehead. "That you are." Her laughter died down and only the silent night was only thing left to hear.

Keaseth lulled his head to the side and seen the dead bush that use to be lush with red roses that his sister, Dina, planted. He turned to the one next to hers and smiled. It was his other sister's, Alana's rose bush. They were red just like the rest of his mother's rose courtyard garden. She had many flowers but her favorite was the rose.

The red rose was the DeBusse family's crest since the first DeBusse, Keaseth great great grandmother, Merriam. The red rose represented grace, beauty, love, and strength, and all those things represented the woman sitting next to him, his mother.

Each of her children, including the ones that betrayed and killed by his mother's hand, had planted roses in their mother's garden in La Rochelle, France. During the Reaper/Witch War, their home was longer standing. The witches destroyed everything. The only thing that was left untouched was Tawny's rose garden that her children planted for her, because Dathros put a protection spell over it.

She moved the roses to Louisiana and replanted them in her courtyard. It was her favorite place to be than any part of the villa. Keaseth and the rest of Tawny's children always found her sitting on her favorite marble bench reading, drawing, singing, or just enjoying the silence. The garden was her safe haven and where she could unwind. It was where she could be with her children in spirit.

Keaseath stared at Alana's rose bush thinking of her. He hasn't seen her in such a long time. Twenty-one years it has been since he had seen his sister and he missed her dearly. Between all his siblings, Keas was closest with Dina and Alana. They were the last three their mother had and they were thick as thieves. Though they were a couple years apart from each other, they considered themselves triplets.

Dina visited him sometimes, but not enough. Alana was too busy traveling or running away, at least that was what Keaseth and the rest of his siblings believed. Tawny was heartbroken and the rest of his siblings were angered that Alana left. Keas wasn't upset really. He didn't want her to go and leave the family. Dina, Alana, and him were suppose to stick together, but Alana decided to leave and soon Dina left. The truth of the matter was, Alana didn't want to be a part of the supernatural world. She wanted to live normally and their family was anything but normal. Everything in her family revolved around pain, death and destruction, so she left and Keaseth couldn't really blame her. He understood his sister's choice but it still hurt.

Keaseth began to turn from the rose bush until something caught his eye. He turned fully around getting a glimpse of something. He stood from the bench, walked over to the bush, and gasped.

"Mother . . . you need to come look at this. Something is happening."

Hearing the alarm in her son's voice, Tawny stood and walked over next to her son. "What is it, Keas? What has . . . happened?" She whispered the last word.

She watched one of Alana's red rose jostle in the light wind. On the tip of one pedal was splotch of white. Tawny move her hand to brush the peculiar rose. Right when her fingertip touched the rose, it completely turned white. Both son and mother jumped back in surprise. The white rose jostled and touched another rose and that rose became white as well. The same motion continued until the entire rose bush turned into white roses instead of red.

Tawny touched the flower again feeling the magic and Alana's aura around it. Tawny body shook feeling the immense power flowing through her. The mistress was speechless. What did it mean? No sooner the question entered her mind, she saw ribbons of the supernatural in front of her. She closed her eyes and reached out to the aura that was pulsing through her. Through the black ribbons laid a ribbon that was new to her. It white and had swirls of scarlet red. It wasn't long like the other ribbons; it was short and had two rip tears at the ends.

Seeing the unfinished ribbon made her remember the hybrid's ribbon. Her eyes narrowed. She didn't like the thought of that. Could they really be –

"Mother!" Keaseth shouted to get his mother's attention.

"Be quiet Keaseth." She said with her eyes still closed.

"I want to know what's happening. What do the white roses mean?"

Tawny sighed. "Why must you be so troublesome?"

"Oh don't pretend you don't enjoy my company." Keas pouted.

Tawny rolled her eyes and muttered _brat_ as she used her other hand to touch her son's arm. When Keaseth felt his mother's touch, he felt Alana's familiar aura but it was different, it was more of it. The intense power he was feeling made his bones vibrate.

"Look for her ribbon." Tawny voice echoed in his mind.

Keaseth did what his mother commanded and found Alana's ribbon. He was shocked that it wasn't black, but white and why did it have the scarlet designs all over it?

"Your guess is as good as mine." Tawny spoke out loud taking her hands away from the white rose and Keaseth's arm.

"So what does this all mean?" her son asked still looking at his sister's rose bush.

"The ribbon? I do not know, but you did notice that the ribbon was unfinished?"

Keas nodded his head. "I never seen anything like it. Have you?"

Tawny shook her head. "Yes, tonight."

Keaseth stood by his mother by the balcony. "Who ribbon was it?"

"It was the new king's, Niklaus. His ribbon was unfinished as well."She left about the part where the ribbon was scarlet. She would not believe that her daughter and that viscous beast were going to be tied in each other's lives in someway. She refuse to believe such folly!

"I heard he's an ass."

"Watch your tongue" she scowled at her youngest son making him look ashamed. " . . . and yes," she gave a little smirk. "He was an . . . ass, as you delicately put it." Keaseth snickered. "But his ribbon was unfinished."

"Do you think Alana will have something do with the new king?" Keaseth asked looking at his mother with worry.

He didn't want Alana mixed up with vampires or hybrids for that matter. Marcel, he was fine with, even though he broke his sister's heart. The youngest of the DeBusses had heard things about the Original hybrid and none he was too happy to hear. He heard the hybrid was pure evil and did unspeakable things to his family and the one's close to them. Keas wanted Alana to stay clear from him.

"I do not know my son." The Dead Circle Mistress sighed but a smile curved on her lips. "But we will find out soon." She turned to leave from the courtyard.

Keaseth raised his brow. "Oh? And why is that."

Tawny felt the light breeze caressing around her neck like a snuggled scarf. She felt the familiar aura around her. Her smirk grew into a full grin. She closed her eyes and reached for Dina's ribbon. Once she had a hold of it, Tawny whispered to the wind and let the silky ribbon slip from her fingers. Tawny opened her eyes and continued her walk toward her sleeping quarters, but not before she looked over her shoulder to answer his question.

"Because my son," A twinkle in her green eyes was not missed from Keaseth. "She is coming." Keas' heart stopped not believing what his mother said. To reassurance, Tawny said it again, this time with a grin. "Alana is finally coming home."

**-AxK-**

The guitar was screaming, the bass was howling, the drums were beating, and the crowd was wild. They all played a symphony to the woman moving across the stage ears. Her movement was graceful and precise, her voice pulse every word that fell from her lips, and her body moved to the music strumming around her. Sitting at the back of the bar under dim lights, was a woman with deep red hair similar to her mother's and russet skin that compliment from her father. Her steely green eyes watched the woman on stage move about singing a cover to The Runaways, Cherry Bomb.

The red head could feel the energy around her. The live music and rambunctious crowd were creating static on her skin. She felt alive. It was the reason she always came to this specific bar. She felt lively. They always played live music and the crowd was always interactive to whoever on stage. It was the only time, Alana DeBusse could feel _something_. She has felt dead when she first transformed into a reaper 102 years ago. Ever since she escaped Machen, her life wasn't the same. Three years she had been held captive. Three years she had being tortured mentally, emotionally, an physically. Three years she couldn't see the light of day.

When she finally escaped Machen's wrath by the skin of her teeth, she thought things would be better . . . but she was wrong. It was a long while until she was able to meet her family again in La Rochelle. Alana had to live her days and nights traveling and seeking shelter. As a little girl she went through and seen many things that no little girl should have witnessed. Her innocent eyes had seen too much. She was alone.

What made it worse was the fact she was unable to control her reaper side. One moment, she was alive and the next, she was dead. Going through the transformation at any giving moment when she was young was extremely painful and scared her at the same time. Everything in her body would shut down and she could feel herself changing. Alana would watch in complete fright when her skin would turn eerie white. The warmth in her blood would turn icy cold and her skin would be hard. She was a living corpse. What scared her the most was feeling her heart stop beating. Not hearing and feeling the familiar beating against her chest left the little one frightened for months. On this very day, she still hasn't gotten used to it.

When she first seen her skeletal reflection, she cried. She didn't want to be this . . . _thing_. She didn't want to be this hideous creature that fed on other's fear and pain. Reapers were the bringers of death. Some would call them dark pixies, sprites, demons, or even grim reapers, but they were more than that. They were scarier than the old folk tale that would scare children at night. The were the true walking dead and Alana didn't want any part of it.

Alana's trials didn't get better until she met an unusual acquaintance. The stranger wasn't a reaper or human but a vampire. The little DeBusse child never encountered a vampire before. She remembered hearing her brothers talking about them. He said they were abominations and savaged creatures. They drink blood and they were walkers of the night. If everything her brother said was true, Alana was in trouble.

The vampire named Vincent, studied the fear on the child's face. For weeks the vampire was following the young one, making sure no one bothered her at night. He didn't know why he felt attached to the little girl, but he was. It was then the vampire decided to take care of Alana. The merciful vampire clothed, fed, and gave her shelter. He taught her everything he knew about survival. He taught her to fight; hand to hand as well as weaponry, to control her urges, and to transform at will. Vincent was as close to a father Alana would ever get.

Alana smiled at the memory of her mentor. He missed him dearly and wished she could see him again, but it was only wishful thinking. Vincent left her and her family a long time ago. She put the glass to her lips and let the coldness of her beverage coat her throat as she turns her attention back to the stage. The watchful green eyes followed every movement the woman did on stage. She looked untamed and free when she was singing. Alana was envious of that fact. Though she left her imprisonment a little over a century ago, she didn't feel free. She still felt haunted.

Alana thought if she left her family and be away from the supernatural world, things would be better. She would be finally free from the family's burden and live her life as she wanted, but it didn't go as planned. Running away did the exact opposite. All it did was prolong the inevitable. There was a sole reason why she left her home and family and it was **_the_ **sole reason why she couldn't go back. Alana didn't want to be chained to anything and going back would do just that. Staying away from her siblings and mother was hard, but Alana couldn't deal with the responsibility that awaited her. Not now, not ever.

The red headed reaper sunk in her chair gently tapping her neon pink painted nails against her glass of ginger ale. Usually, a more stronger beverage would have filled her glass, but Alana didn't feel like drinking tonight. If she did, all those horrid memories would return. Having already the memories of her lost childhood to her torturer surfacing in her nightmares, she didn't feel like dealing with them while she was awake. No, the DeBusse woman would not drink tonight. Tonight she would enjoy the live music.

She stayed until there was only a few patrons left in the bar. When Alana was ready she stood and stretched letting out a yawn. She was tired but her body didn't recuperate the feeling. She grabbed her helmet from the table and grabbed her leather biker jacket on the way out. Soon as she stepped outside, she felt the temperature drop. The reaper looked around but didn't see nor sense anyone. Slowly, she puts on her jacket as she walks to her black 1982 Harley Davidson FLH Electra Glide that sat idly waiting for his mistress to ride him. Walking towards her Jacoby, she could feel a sick churning in the pit of her stomach. Alana's unhurried pace turned brisk towards her means of transportation.

The unsettling feeling was causing her to shake and her skin felt clammy under her leather jacket. Not wasting time, Alana threw her leg over her Harley and started her baby up. Her lovely roared to life and moaned feeling his mistress snugged to him. Alana went to ride off getting the hell out of dodge and away from the odd feeling plaguing her, but stopped she felt something. She looked down to her handle bar sensing that was where the feeling was coming from. Though she didn't see it, she knew something was there.

Alana cut Jacoby's ignition off and sighed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Once her inner-sight was activated, the reaper seen the black ribbon wrapped around her handle bar. She brushed the silky ribbon and winced when she felt auras that she was very well acquainted with laced within the ribbon. There was one aura that was more dominant than the rest and it made the red head uneasy.

"Dina?" she whispered.

The aura was Dina's but it was colder, darker, and evil. It raged with so much anger and resentment that Alana could feel it digging into her skin. This couldn't be her sister's. Dina was the complete opposite of what this ribbon was feeding her. Dina was like a breath of fresh air. She was always happy and bouncy. She was the joker of the DeBusse family. No matter what sadness or anger they would feel, Dina always found a way to make them feel better.

"This can't be right." Alana whispered as her grip on the silky strip tightened. "This has to be a mistake." she hissed. Though the reaper said these words, in the back of her mind she could hear the words of her mother.

_"The ribbons never lie." _That was the sad truth.

Alana shook her sister's aura off of her and surfed to find the other auras. The other two auras made her give a weak smile. She knew them quite well and it always brought comfort to her when she was near the owners of the auras, especially her mother's. Alana missed her. It has been twenty-one years since she last seen her and the rest her family. The 118 year old reaper let her mother's warm aura cloak her. Yes, she missed her dearly. She giggled when she felt the tickling sensation of her little brother's aura.

"Hey Lani!" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Alana looked up to see it was the owner of the bar talking to her. "Hey Max."

"Are you alright, little darling?" The owner said with a thick southern accent.

She shook her. "I fine." she said for good measure.

"Are you on your way home?" He asked as he locked the door to the bar.

Alana winced hearing the word. Was she going home? She looked at the dark saturated ribbon that was plagued with Dina's aura. She couldn't run away from this. She had to know what was happening. Did the whole family know about Dina? What were they going to do? Would her mother try to hurt her? Would Dina hurt their mother? Alana didn't want to see another of siblings being buried. She seen enough of their graves haunting her dreams. Alana cleared her mind and the welling determination swelled in her chest. Alana wouldn't let that happened. She could talk Dina out whatever she was doing and everything would be fine and -

Her heart stopped cold. She realized what was running through her mind. If Alana decided to see her sister, that mean she would be seeing the whole family. It would also mean that she would had to face what she was running from all these years. Was she ready for that? Was her _"freedom"_ more important than saving her sister from darkness. Could she give up her fear to return home?

"Alana? Are you sure you okay?"

Alana closed her eyes then opened them to look at a worried Max. "Yes." she sighed. "I'm going home." She felt acid rise in her throat but painful pushed it down.

"Oh alright. You be safe now! See you later darling."

Alana mustered up the most believable smile she could muster. "See you soon Max." But she knew that was a lie. She would never get to see Max or be able to go anywhere when she step on Louisiana soil. What she'd been running for twenty-one years was finally coming to fruition. She was praying that it wasn't the case, but deep down the reaper knew better.

"I'm a idiot." she muttered as she roared her Jacoby to life.

Today, she would be leaving Mississippi. Tomorrow, she would be arriving to Louisiana.

She pressed the ribbon to her lips and whispered a message to her mother. She let the ribbon go and watched the wind carry it away as she drove off into the night.

**-AxK-**

Tawny was in her sleeping quarters getting ready for bed when she felt a presence outside her balcony. She rushed to balcony door and snatched them open. To her left a strong signature held on to the moisture in the air. Her green eyes caught the sight of Dina's black ribbon in between her lilies. The Cercle Morte leader stepped outside in the warm night to retrieve the ribbon. She picked up the silky fabric and gasped feeling Alana's aura covering Dina's harsh one.

Tawny let a tear slide down her cheek as she heard her daughter's message to her. She then pressed the ribbon to her chest feeling Alana's warm aura tickle her skin as she let the three worded message her daughter left fill her with unimaginable joy making her heart burst.

_"I'm coming home . . ."_

**What do you guys think? Did I do okay with Klaus (I was nervous writing him)? Should I continue? ****I would love to hear your thoughts. Reviews are welcomed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you readers for giving this a chance as well as following/favoriting/reviewing. I was excited seeing the notifications. I decided to make this into a full multi-chapter. Disclaimer: Anything Originals and Vampire Diaries does not belong to me.**

**Thank you to my awesome twin beta. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it.**

Chapter 2: Face to Face

**-AxK-**

**APOV**

It was smooth sailing coming from Mississippi to Louisiana, a little too smooth. It was as if the universe was telling me something. Maybe it was as it should be. Maybe it was fated for me to come home and reunite with my family. Maybe some higher power was giving me a sign, or some crap like that. Whatever the reason, I was pissed off about it.

I loved my sister, I truly did, but I promised myself when I see her in my line of sight I was going to wring her pretty little neck. I couldn't believe Dina was causing trouble. When I felt my sister's aura flowing through the ribbon, it felt as though it was another person. I never knew a being could hone so much anger and resentment within themselves. Her emotions were not fresh. They felt ancient and profound, but she never shown it before. She hid her discontentment for who knows how long.

When I arrived to New Orleans, I felt pressure building in my chest. Everything looked different. The last time I was in New Orleans was when I decided to leave Louisiana. That was in 1991. Twenty-one years I have been away from home. It doesn't feel as though I was gone long, but yet I missed it. I may sound like a walking contradiction, but it was true. I did miss my home at the villa, but I didn't regret leaving it.

New Orleans was never the problem. I loved this city. The city was so bright, so lively as were the people and the music. How I loved listening to the music of New Orleans. My room showed the perfect view of the city and I would open my window just to hear the live bands play. The music never stopped. I remember sneaking out at night with my brothers and sisters in the mid-twenties when we finally settled in the family's villa. We used to sneak to the local clubs, but our favorite was Dixie's. Dixie Martin was the owner and was a reaper as well. Her father, Terry was the local clan leader that lived in NOLA. He help with the entertainment in Dixie's establishment. Either she or Terry would be waiting by the door for us to let my siblings and I in free at her club.

She showed us everything New Orleans had to offer and she told us how to enjoy ourselves. We were never granted such a pleasure. My family has known nothing but death and sorrow. We were not happy . . . we never were, but Dixie made us forget that. She made us forget our suffering and anguish to replace it with love and contentment. She was a welcoming breath of fresh air. Dixie to my siblings and I was a second mother to us . . . and my mother hated it.

My mother loathed Dixie. She couldn't stand her. Not only because her children were attached to the bar owner, but Dixie reminded my mother of her sister, Mara. My siblings and I didn't see it that way. Dixie was many things, but she wasn't my Aunt Mara. Like my aunt, Dixie was a tease. She was the hell bringer as well as a seductress to all men of any kind. It could be a vampire, a human, a reaper, a werewolf, or human. When it came to the opposite sex, (or same, she wasn't picky) Dixie would stake her claim for the night, but that was where the similarities stopped.

Mara was a free spirited being. Wherever the wind blows, she goes and that could go the same for her attitude. She was a trickster, manipulator, and occasional liar. My family couldn't stand her when she used to pop up in New Orleans. Mara was the worst of our kind. Heaven knows how many times mother stopped herself from killing her. I knew my father came close once. Mara detested my father. I hated him too along with my other siblings that came from his vile loins, but Mara's loathing was different.

Our core reason for hating our father came from how he treated our mother and us. Mara's core came from jealousy. She always wanted things she couldn't have, mainly what my mother has. My father was no exception to her devious whims. Pathetic it may seem, that wasn't the solitary reason. Mara loved playing games, especially when they were forbidden and dangerous. My father was all of the above plus more. For better understanding, I would have to start from the beginning.

Since the ancient days, it has been forbidden for reapers and the _likely kind_ – which are travelers, witches, warlocks, necromancers – to have romantic relations. It was heavily frowned upon in the reaper community. It started as a mishap between one of my ancestors and a witch. I didn't know the whole story, but I knew the ending result was not pretty. The small altercation progressed into an unbreakable feud that diminished all possibilities of reapers coming together with our likely kind.

We reapers have laws for our kind and they were to be followed accordingly. My great great grandmother, Mariah, helped write them with the other elders. She was the only woman among the ancestors and the only woman leader of a reaper clan. Many reviled the idea. Women reapers in the ancient days weren't meant to lead, but my great grandsire didn't think so when she took her father's head to have the rights to do so.

Many feared Mariah's father. Augustus Archibald was ruthless, merciless, and crazed. He killed his own wife to prove a point to his people. It scarred my grandmother her whole existence. She planted her revenge and waited for the opportune moment to strike. In one swing, she was the new clan leader of the Le Cercle Morte. Her first decision was to rid of everything of her father's, including his last name. My great grandsire was no longer Mariah Archibald, but Mariah DeBusse, maiden name after her mother.

Mariah no longer trusted men to lead. Later on in her power as leader, she declared only a chosen DeBusse woman would take claim of leadership of Le Cercle Morte. Not many wanted her in power and many tried to kill her. There were some from her clan who wanted to see my great grandsire's end. She didn't always have enemies, many respected her. They didn't make it transparent to see, but they did. Mariah broke down many barriers and stamped her rights to lead. It may have been a struggle and trying to lead in a male orientated society, but she made it through.

My mother always told me my great grandsire was a proud woman and followed what she commanded to be an example to her people, which included the elder rules she helped form. She lived and breathed those laws until she died on her deathbed. After her, the leadership had been passed down to the chosen DeBusse Mistress and they have all followed the laws of our ancestors. It was essential to follow them, but my mother didn't think so. She was the first one to not only of leadership, but also of our kind to break the most important rule the elders had put out.

**_Never have relations with the likely-kind._**

It started when my mother's first husband, Cassius, died. She was heartbroken and so were her children, the first ten of my siblings. She remained stoic to the public eye and only let her emotions consume her behind closed doors. It was a couple centuries since her husband died. My mother was lonely . . . well; she was lonely until she met a certain warlock while visiting a friend in Norway. The warlock was my father, _Machen Fitzgerald._

My father was mutually friends with my mother's company she was visiting. They began to talk and everything took off from there. It was a shame my mother couldn't see how much a deceitful snake he was. He planned everything from start to finish down to every detail. The bastard charmed his way into my mother's bed. She fell in love with a monster and she didn't even know it. He was the reason for my mother's anguish in first place. He was the reason why my mother and siblings lost their husband and father. Machen murdered Cassius.

When her children found out all hell broke loose. I didn't know the specifics of how they knew then, but they found out. I believe a witch told them. I was only a toddler at that time, but I remember the second eldest after my brother Dathros, Caster, driving a dagger through Machen's chest. My father almost killed my brother that night but thankfully, mother stopped him. Machen felt betrayed. I remember falling asleep in my sister Amelia's arms hearing my parents argue. When I woke up the next morning, I found my mother staring at our opened front door. He left us.

For months, my mother was in distraught. Within those days of my father's departure, Caster and the rest of my eldest siblings tried to tell my mother the truth about Machen's deceit. The more they tried to make her see reason, the more she denied it. It was already too late. Machen already sunken his filthy claws into her. It was her fear that was clouding her judgment, fear of being alone. Eventually, the cretin came home but he was different from before.

He was colder, more heartless. more impetuous and my mother took it all into stride. She became a different person since Machen's return. Her spark, her fierceness, her confidence, her whole aura was wiped away. There was nothing left of her. I hated my father for what he done to us, what he done to her. He had cast a dark shadow over our family that followed with us through our lives, but it wasn't all his fault. I may have blamed that sneaky son of a bitch, but I also blame my mother. She was the real reason the darkness had fell upon the DeBusse family. She was the reason why we had to leave our home.

After Machen was gone, my mother was back to her usual self. It was like a spell had been lifted off her when my father died. I was happy she was back to her old self. However, her finally finding clarity does not excuse her behavior. Her being back could never change what happened to my siblings, what happened to me. I lost my home. I lost my family. I lost myself. How could I ever regain them back? It took me awhile to forgive my mother. I would be a liar if I said I didn't still hold a bit of resentment towards her.

A nostalgic sensation fell upon me as I drove up to the place I once called home. It looked the same when I left twenty-one years ago. The open front yard flourished with trees and flowers, vines crawled up the stone white exterior of the veranda and villa. I took a deep breath smelling everything around me. It smelled like cinnamon and apples. It was home.

I sighed deeply staring at the steps leading to the front door. "Get in. Get out." I told myself. It was funny my mouth was saying one thing but my brain was thinking something completely different.

As I walk up the stone steps, I felt my stomach churn with displeasure. I felt pending fear beating at my chest waiting to shake me. I wasn't ready for this, I knew that. I also knew whatever was going on with Dina was not going to be good. I was now staring at the familiar red oak double doors with disdain. I could feel my family's aura surrounding the door. It was powerful. It was familiar. It was frightening. I turned back to my Harley resting outside the gate. I still had a chance to leave. I took a deep breath and let it out sluggishly. Before I could change my mind, I pulled the bronze knob open.

I was home.

**-AxK-**

Alana walked over the thresh hold inside her old home with hesitant steps. The homey feeling she felt outside the villa left her, welcoming a cold dead feeling on her skin. She folded her arms tightly over her chest as she walked further into the foyer. Pictures on the wall followed her every movement as she walked to the living room area. When entering the room her eyes wander around the dark and lifeless room.

Long red velvet curtain cloaked the sunlight from entering the shallow room. A shiver went up the reaper's spine causing her to tremble slightly. Her hands rubbed over the Victorian furniture near her. She fought herself from flinching from the remnants of depressing aura sown into the old expensive furniture fabric. It made her skin crawl but she kept her hand on the red fabricate.

Her eyes crept over to the marble walls. They were crying out in sadness. The cherry red floors ached from the pressure of her careful steps. The room was screaming for attentions. It was then when Alana noticed none of her family members have been in this room since she left. The living area held many memories of her family. The ghostly auras of her family swam around taunting her, begging her to remember the pleasant times they spent in the room she was standing in.

Alana then turns to the chimney place seeing rows of pictures of her family. Their time in New Orleans were special in some ways and each moment was captured to be put in a frame. The young reaper heart sunk watching the frozen memories from the frame reel in her mind. Her family's faces and smiles mocked her. They laugh in her face, torturing her with memories that used to be.

Alana shook her head turning away from the photos. "Why did I come back here." She hissed lowly.

"It's about time you showed up."

Alana turns her head recognizing the soft but stoic voice. Her eyes caught honey brown orbs that resembled her father's staring back at her. His once short cropped black hair now brushed against the back of his neck. His face was no longer clean-shaven, but lightly dusted stubble covered his golden skin. His movement was precise and confident. Face washed away from any emotions. He was exactly how Alana remembered him.

Tears stung at the back her eyes watching the figure stalked from behind the couch to stand in front of her. Alana swallowed the lump in her throat not wanting to show how much she missed her brother. She wasn't a fool. She could see the judgement in his eyes and the tick in his set jaw.

Alana lifts her chin defiantly showing she was not moved by her brother's displeasure. "Hello Eros."

Eros nodded his head stiffly. "Alana. How do you fare, little sister?"

"I am well, brother." She nodded in the same manner.

"I'm guessing your arrival is because you heard about Dina?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I did. Mother sent me her ribbon." She shook her head. "I never knew . . ." Her words died on her lips.

Eros eyes soften seeing his little sister's distress. He loved Alana and he would like to think they were close, despite their age difference. When she left, he was hurt but his disappointment overshadowed it. His other sibling felt the same way when it came to Alana and her choice to leave. She didn't just leave her family, but she left the responsibility that was bestowed upon her. He could forgive her for leaving on her own terms, but not for running away cowardly.

He cleared his throat ignoring his current thoughts. "No one knew, Alana. We were all surprised when mother told us."

"How's mother taking it?" she asked biting her lip.

"Not well." Eros sat down on the couch. "She is trying to save face but she knows we see right through her." He crossed his right leg over his knee.

Alana shook her head as she sat on the opposite couch from her brother. She could feel her mother's dolor emotions from her room. "I can feel her." She whispered. "I can feel her confusion, her pain." Alana looked back at Eros who was already staring closely at her. Her heart swelled when she seen the familiar warmth in his eyes. "I'm worried about her, Eros."

Eros' eyes shifted from warm to icy hearing those words. "Are you leaving again?" he said calmly but the underling of harshness was evident in his voice.

Alana's eyes widen in surprise noticing the clipped tone in her brother's voice. "Uh . . . I –"

"Because if you are, please save us the grief and leave now, little sister." Eros' eyes narrowed.

Alana was taken back how her brother's demeanor went from relaxed to defensive, but her stupor was long lived when her anger began to rise. "I don't think it's any of your business. I came here specifically to talk to mother and talk Dina out of whatever foolishness she is getting herself into. I wouldn't dare wish upon my siblings to greet me with open arms. The only one that would is Keaseth."

"You shouldn't have come here at all!" Eros raised his voice. It was rare for the usually soft spoken reaper to raise his voice. His reaper form flashed across his face, showing a flicker of amber in his brown eyes. "We do not need you prancing in here only to leave again. Mother does not need any more of her children who abandoned her to walk in her life only to leave again. She has gone through enough."

Alana let out a dark chuckle. "Abandoned? I didn't abandoned my family. My family abandoned me. I had no one on my side when I needed my siblings. Where were you Eros when I asked you for help? Where were you when I needed my brother to protect me, to console me, to understand me?"

Hurt swam across his face but his features were hastily schooled. "You ran away."

"For good reason, Eros! How could anyone expect something so grand from me? I wasn't ready. I only just begun my life and mother wanted to take that away from me!" This was exactly why Alana had doubts coming back. She knew her abrupt removal would be a topic of discussion when she returned. "There are other who left before me who wanted to live their own life to be separate from the supernatural and politics of our kind. None of you didn't even bat an eye when Dathros, Caleb, and the rest left us, but when I leave, I get scolded and hounded. Why couldn't I get the same courtesy as my brothers and sisters?"

"You didn't leave because you wanted to explore the world, Alana. You left because you didn't want accept your responsibilities. You ran away. That is unforgivable."

Alana stared deeply at the reaper sitting across from her. It was her brother in front of her, but his voice was someone else's. "It's amazing how much you sound like father."

Eros back stiffened hearing Alana compared him to their father. "I wouldn't throw stones, little sisters." His voice became lower as he spoke. "As I recall, father left us for months. You left for twenty-one years." His eyes glowed amber dangerously. "It is you that left my mother just as father did." Alana bit her tongue wanting to lash out but didn't. "It seems you are more like father than I ever was."

Alana shot from her seat. "Your mother? Is she not my mother too, Eros?"

"She stopped being your mother since you walked out that door." A voice from behind her called from behind her.

Alana whipped around seeing her sister leaning against the wall. "Hello Bridgette. You look lovely." She said sarcastically.

"Don't toy with me, little sis." Bridgett whipped her ebony hair behind her and stepped down from the stairs to enter to living area. "Why is she here?" she now spoke to Eros.

"To be a hindrance, what else?" Eros said dully picking the lint off his blazer.

"How unfortunate."

"Indeed." Eros stared at Alana once again.

"It's a shame really. I was hoping you would stay away." Bridgette walked passed Alana to sit next to Eros.

Alana rolled her eyes. "And I was hoping after twenty-one years you'd be trained to sit and keep quiet." She shrugged her shoulder. "I guess some dogs can't be taught."

"Why you little –" Bridgette began to stand but hands on her shoulders pushed her back down.

"Now Bridgette, is that any way to welcome our dear sister?" Nathaniel patted her blond head. He then looked up at Alana. "Hello, sister. Come to visit us higher beings?" He walked over to give Alana a hug.

Alana felt calm feeling her brother's warmth. She returned the hug and let her have a moment to feel content. "It's good see you, Nathaniel."

Nathaniel broke away from their embrace to kiss both of her cheeks before he gotten a good look at her. His infectious smile. "Alana, you don't look well." Her face looked a bit sunken and red hair dull losing its familiar fiery quality. Her russet skin seems pale losing its glow and dark tints marked under her eyes. His frown deepened knowing the cause of his sister sicken form. "Alana, you –"

"Don't hog her!" Keaseth yelled from behind her.

Nathaniel reluctantly let go as Keas stepped towards Alana for an embrace. Keaseth snatched Alana from the floor and spun her around. Alana found herself laughing which was something rare for the runaway reaper, but she wasn't surprised. She and Keaseth always had a deep connection to one another.

She loved all her siblings regardless of their wroth for one another, but Keaseth was her rock. Her little brother was the only one that respected her decision to leave. It was comical how the youngest of her brothers and sisters was the only mature one about her leaving. She could always count on him and Dina to understand. To Alana, Keaseth was her sun and anchor, two things that she couldn't live without in her dim world.

Keaseth finally placed Alana down to give her a real hug. He squeeze her tightly to his chest and he felt her do the same. "I missed you, Lani."

This time Alana allowed one tear to fall. "I missed you too."

Alana didn't let go of her brother until she felt eyes boring at her back. Feeling the uncomfortable stabbing on her, she was the first to step away from the embrace. Already she could feel the warmth from Keaseth and Nathaniel disappearing exchanged with bitterness from the others.

After a moment of silence, Bridgette was the one to break it. "I think you should leave."

"Bridgette." Nathaniel warned.

"Don't Bridgette me, Nathaniel." She stood from her seat with peering hate towards Alana. "She shouldn't be here. She is exactly like father walking away from her family and then hobbles back expecting us to welcome her." She turned to Nathaniel. "And you forgive her? After all she has done to us, to our clan?" Nathaniel sighed. "No really. Actually think about it Natty. She left us. She left mother in her time of need."

"You can't blame me for wanting to choose my own life, Bridgette." Alana felt her magic swirl inside her begging to be unleashed. "I didn't ask to be next to lead. I don't want it! I don't want to be this thing that I am."

"Is that why you have been denying yourself?" Nathaniel entered back into the conversation. Alana fell silent not wanting to admit anything.

"Wait." Keaseth came from around Alana. "What are you talking about Natty."

Nathaniel carded his fingers through his auburn locks. "Alana hasn't been feeding." He admitted.

Alana took a step back not liking the glares from her brothers and sister. She felt a weight on her chest as eyes criticized her form. Eros closed his eyes while Bridgette looked surprisingly saddened. Keaseth whipped Alana around to look at his sister. Through all the excitement, he didn't notice how bad she looked. At first glance, no one would have noticed it, but staring at her now he could see everything. Every tint, every blemish, every flaw was shown and it broke the young DeBusse heart.

"Why, Alana?" he whispered.

Alana broke away not able to stand Keaseth pain stricken face. "I never wanted to be like this." She whispered.

"So you deny yourself from feeding?" Eros stood from his seat. "Does your running away ever come to no end?" Alana didn't speak. "Was the burden too much to bear that you rather drain your life away? Do you hate what you are so much?" Eros stared down at his little sister. The coldness from his heart melted away. Though he was angered by Alana's choice, he didn't want her to die. "Is it because of Machen?" Still no answer. "Is this about mother?" he finally asked reaching out to her.

Alana sidestepped his out reached arm not wanting to be touched at the moment. Her arms folded tightly around her torso desperately trying to hold herself together. She turned her head toward the entrance door. Every fiber in her body was telling her to run and never come back. How could they understand? _They couldn't,_ a voice echoed in her mind.

"Alana . . ." Alana turned to Keaseth. He shook his head. "Don't." She knew exactly what he meant.

"Let her go, Keas." Everyone turned to Bridgette. "Let her leave us like father did so many time." Bridgette sat back down on the couch still keeping her cold eyes on Alana. "It what she is known for anyway." Alana could hear her heart shatter hearing her sister words. It was slap to the face but also an awakening for the young reaper. She didn't belong there anymore.

"That is enough." A commanding voice filtered the deadened room.

Eyes traveled to the one coming from the dining room. There standing with a face that had no distinction to theirs was Cassius' last heir, Dathros DeBusse. Alana haven't seen him since mother resurrected him from purgatory centuries ago. He left before they moved to New Orleans, but kept in touch. She remembered him with long hair but seeing him now with short and styled dark blonde hair he looked like an entirely new person.

His blue eyes pierced everyone in the room and stopped at Alana. The elder DeBusse took in Alana's frame. Nathaniel was right; Alana hasn't been feeding and for twenty-one years it seem by the looks of her. Dathros decided not to address it. There would be other times to talk to his little sister. "Alana, come. I'll take you to see mother and away from the bloodhounds." He said staring directly at Bridgette then Eros.

Alana stood still for a moment but walked over to Dathros. Her brother held his arm out to her as he bent at the waist. A small giggle escaped Alana lips. She remembered him doing the same thing when she was little. She took it gladly as they walked down the corridor where their mother waited for Alana's arrival in her room.

The walk to their mother's room was silent. Alana was too busy trying to control her emotions while Dathros tried to figure out what to say to make his little sister feel better. He could feel Alana's body tremble. He wished he could soothe her fear. He heard everything what his younger siblings were talking about. He could understand what Eros and Bridgette was feeling. They felt betrayed. Alana walking away reminded them of their father walking away from them. However, the reason was moot.

He agreed with his little sister that she wasn't ready to lead and she would never be, if she kept going on the path she was going. The foreign feeling of care and love rose in him. He found himself rubbing Alana knuckles. Dathros felt her flinch but she calmed down after a few moments. He hasn't touched any of his family members ever since he was brought back to the living. He only touched his except for his mother a few to times, Alana would be the second.

He felt the hold from Alana's hand tighten around his arm. He held in his shocked when he felt the weight of her head leaning on his shoulder. Dathros could smell her tears before they could spill. A uncomfortable feeling rolled in his chest. He was glad he didn't see her tears fall. He wouldn't know how to react to such show of emotion. It has been centuries since he seen anyone cry, let alone his sister. Being around his family had loosen him up but not entirely. Dathros felt like a guest in the villa.

He knew his brothers and sisters but he didn't. He remembers their faces and how they interacted with each other when he was alive all those centuries ago, but when he was resurrected it was different. When he woke up from his death, they were nothing but strange faces. They were familiar but wasn't. He knew his mother and that was who he clung to. He isolated himself on his awakening day only to leave the next. The eldest brother needed to find himself and the only way he could think of was to be on his own.

He kept in touch with his mother and with his siblings over the passing years. He has come to terms how they fit in his life, but he wasn't going to return to the family villa. It was until his mother called him and told him about the situation with Dina and the arrival of Alana. He brought the first ticket to New Orleans the next day.

Dathros peered down at his sister leaning on him. He knew her tears stopped for a while now as they became closer to their mother sleeping quarters. The elder reaper could still feel her body shaking. Surprising himself and a grief stricken Alana, Dathros bent down to kiss the top of her head. He felt strange doing the affectionate gesture, but it felt right.

Alana froze feeling her brother's light kiss on her head. Her body locked in place but gradually they unwind. She wrapped her arm that was on his arm around his waist burrowing herself into his chest as they walked. Dathros didn't hesitate to hold Alana close to him as he placed another kiss on the top of her head once more.

He remembered doing that when she was younger and it always calmed her down. He vaguely remembers her when he woke up from his resurrection. She was standing beside their mother holding her up from her weakened body. A reaper was allowed to resurrect anyone of their choosing from the dead once a century. It would take vast amount of power from said reaper to bring the dead to the living side and Tawny was no exception. His mother, though weakened was happy, as were his other siblings around him. Alana had a face of something different.

Her smile was empty. There was nothing behind it. It wasn't that she wasn't happy that her brother was back or unhappy for that matter. Alana felt nothing. Looking back on it now, Dathros seeing his sister's look bothered him. He knew what his sister's smile looked like, it that wasn't it. Her smile and aura were unsettling to him, but he pushed the unwanted feeling towards the back of his mind. He never knew why his sister disposition and manner held so much despondency, nor did he ask why. Yet hearing the dispute between Alana and his siblings, he understood it.

"Thank you." A whisper reached his ears. If he wasn't paying attention he would have missed it.

"Do not pay them any mind." Dathros said strongly. "I'm sure you had your reasons for leaving." They stopped a few feet in front of their mother's door. "But know this, Alana." Alana turned to look at her brother. "You can't keep masking or denying who you are. We were born this way. There is nothing you can do about it." He turned looking down at her. "You have to learn to accept."

Alana moved away from Dathros. "I don't want to accept it. I don't want to accept that I am a monster of the night having to suck an innocent's soul from their body. I have to live with feeling their life travel into mine. I have to watch them become a corpse and watch them pass on to the other side. " She shook her head. "I will not accept that."

"So you would rather die then?" He stared at her waiting for her answer. She didn't. "Very well then." Dathros turned walking the little distance to their mother's door. "But do not think for one second that mother, your siblings, nor I will let you die because of your martyr qualities." He sneered. "I know what death feels like, Alana. I would not wish it on you nor would I stand by and watch death take you. You are my blood regardless of who your father was. I will always protect you, even from yourself." His cobalt eyes fell on her. "Besides," He looks away. "You have a clan to lead in the future. Your life is needed."

"How could you expect me to lead anyone when I can't even lead myself?" she asked.

They finally was in front of Tawny's door but Dathros didn't move to enter. He knew their mother could feel their aura, so there was no need to knock. The eldest DeBusse turned to the second youngest and his future mistress of Le Cercle Morte.

"I suggest you start embracing what you are, little starlight." Alana gasped hearing her old nickname from him. "They won't follow one who derides themselves. Once you know yourself, they will follow you where ever you go." He said with confidence. Alana blinked back tears and began to refuse what he was saying, but Dathros stopped her with a kiss on her forehead. He leaned away until his forehead leaned on hers long enough to hold her undivided attention. "You cannot begin to feel happiness when you are the one destroying your own happiness." He leans away still holding her gaze. "Be content with yourself, little sister. That is my wish for you." He spoke softly.

Alana stared blankly at her brother letting his words sink into her core. She understood what he was telling her, but she didn't know how to be proactive in his words. Did she even want to try? Alana didn't realize she was in her mother's room until she noticed arms around her. She blinked as the fog lifted from her mind. The arms around her were her mother's. The moment she realized it was Tawny, Alana fell into her mother's embrace.

"You're back." Tawny whispered.

Those two words scared the young reaper that it shook her to her marrow. Her mind and body were screaming for her to run. Alana's finger cringed around her mother's cotton fabric of her dress. She felt her anxiety flare. Just when she was about to step away, a hand on her shoulder kept her still. Streams of calmness flowed through her setting her body at ease.

Reluctantly she relaxed as the calm from both her mother and brother were feeding her. "I missed you too." Alana finally admitted once her anxiety left her.

Tawny broke away to look at her daughter. The same way Nathaniel frowned, her mother did also. She almost laughed how her mother and brother shared the same facial expression. "You haven't been feeding." It wasn't a question.

"No I haven't and I'm not planning on it."

"Alana –"

"Mother, don't." Alana left no room for discussion.

Tawny eyes narrowed at her daughter but nodded. "Have a seat." She said as she sat on her ivory one arm sofa.

Faltering her steps a bit, Alana sat beside her mother. She flinched when she felt Tawny's hand over hers but relaxed moments after. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Tawny looked at her child with sadness. She didn't like seeing her child sick. Though Alana was still powerful, the mistress could feel Alana's aura deteriorating little by little. The heiress felt responsible for Alana's departure. She knew that her relationship with her daughter was a bit scarce since Alana left New Orleans. If Tawny knew that her actions from that night would turn her daughter into the woman she seeing now, she would have done things differently. Tawny brushed her daughter's red locks behind her ear as watched the likeliness of her green eyes that matched the mistress' own. She noticed how much Dina and Alana looked so much a like, but anyone could tell the two apart. Her heart twisted when thoughts of losing her two daughter played in her mind. It would be her fault if they left her again.

Tawny pushed her guilt aside and gave a easy smile to Alana. She gave Alana's hand a tender squeeze before she spoke. "I want to hear all about your travels, but first, let's talk about your sister."

Alana sighed thankfully. She didn't know if she could take any more emotional talk. It was too much for one day. "Please do. Is she alright? Has she gotten in trouble?"

"Slow down." Tawny warned. Alana obediently listened. "There is a group called the Dividends. They are witches, vampires, and werewolves working together under Dina's command." Alana sat up straighter hanging on to every detail. "She is trying to assassinate the new King of New Orleans."

Alana brow pinched in confused. "There's a new king? What happened to Marcel? Is he okay?"

"Yes, yes, he is fine. He is the new king's second in command. I have spoken with him and Marcel yesterday."

Alana frown deepened. "How was he to you?"

Tawny leaned back in her seat. "As your brother Keaseth put it, he was an ass." Alana snorted. "He's arrogant and his attitude is repulsive." The heiress scoffed.

"Is he a handsome repulsive arrogant ass?" Alana couldn't help but to ask.

Tawny looked away not wanting to look at her daughter when she spoke. "Very." She then turns back to Alana. "He has lovely eyes."

Alana covered her mouth as she laughed. "He sounds like a charmer."

Dathros rolled his eyes as he leaned against the door. "Femmes (Women)." He said boringly.

"Though his attributes are delectable, he's dangerous." Tawny spoke seriously. "He and his family are barbarians, especially him."

"Who is he?" Alana asked.

"There is no need for you to know, because you will never meet him." Tawny said with no room for argument.

Alana looked at her mother strangely. She could tell Tawny was hiding something, but didn't question her. "What does Dina have against this handsome repulsive arrogant ass of a king? I doubt it is because of his manners."

Tawny shook her head. "I do not know." she said as she rubbed her temples. "Jupiter is finding out the details we speak." Tawny watched her daughter closely as she said Jupiter's name. "You missed him a few moments ago." The mistress moved in closer to Alana. "He was stalling all morning so he wouldn't miss you arrival. He gave up when he realized you weren't going to show up until later on in the evening." She threw a coy smile at Alana.

This time Alana rolled her eyes. "Mother, would you please. Jupiter and I are friends."

"Sure you are. Then what can you say about the goodbye kiss you gave him before you left? I don't think you would have done that type of kissing you did to a _friend_." Tawny said knowingly.

Alana sighed irritably. "Can we please not talk about this? I feel rather uncomfortable and I'm sure Dathros shares my sentiment."

"Very." He spoke from behind.

"See?" Alana pointed out.

"You two are no fun." Tawny stood from her seat to pull out a vile. "I do not know what Dina is planning in a few days. But whatever she planning, it is going to change the structure of New Orleans and the supernaturals living in it." The heiress spoke gravely.

Alana nodded. "Okay." She stood from her seat. "Then I better get a move on. It's already dark."

Tawny stiffened. "You're leaving already?"

"Well, yes. How else am I supposed to see Dina."

A mental sigh of relief filled Tawny's head. "You're going to talk to her?"

"Yes, so you mind as well pull Jupiter back. Dina could probably sense him from a mile away. Dina doesn't know I am in town and wouldn't dare to think I'd come here. She would probably figured you know already about her doing some bad juju, hence why she would notice Jupiter or someone from your guard watching her. Dina has always been careful that way." Alana gave a little smile.

Tawny nodded in agreement. "I will call Jupiter back." Tawny stepped forward toward Alana to pull her in another hug. "I'm so happy you're home, chère."

Alana decided not to say anything. Though it was nice seeing her mother again, she couldn't say she was happy to be here. "I got to go."

Tawny reluctantly let her go but held on to Alana's hand. "You are not visiting your sister looking the way you do. She would have a fit." Alana went to speak but Tawny cut her off. "Hush. I already know what you are going to say." Tawny grabbed the vile sitting on the bed. "That's why I have this." The mistress turned Alana towards her bathroom. "And you are not going outside wearing those horrible garbs. You are a lady and you going dress like one." Her French accent began to make an appearance.

"Mother –"

"Hush, petite fille (little girl)." Alana yelled in protest, but Tawny dragged her into the bathroom. "You do what your mère says before I spank you. Now get into the bathroom and shower. I will have your clothes out for you when you are finished."

Alana mumbled something on the lines of _'Crazy French lady'_ earning a hard smack on her behind. Dathros shook his head hearing her sister and mother arguing and carrying on in the bathroom. He found himself smiling for the first time in years.

**-AxK-**

**KPOV**

"Why are we here?" I asked Marcel.

He gave me a cheeky annoying smile as he patted my back. "Because my sire, you need to get out more. You have been quarantined for far too long in that brick square stuck in your studio prowling like a caged animal for six months."

"And yet you decided to take the animal out of his cage." I said berating him. "It's good to see you have your thinking cap on, mate."

"Must your attitude be so sour?"

I looked at him uninterested giving him my answer. I should have known Marcel was planning something from the start. I noticed the way my brother and him were speaking quietly as I tore a new hole into Hayley for her pettiness. Before I could head back into my studio, I have been ambushed.

"You need to unwind. All you do is stay in that stuffy room and paint, which are very disturbing images I might add. I recommend you not to hang them up in the living room area. Something tells me a painting of a woman bleeding to death doesn't create a homey feel." He took a sip of his drink.

I gritted my teeth trying to call on my patience. Unfortunately, I was fresh out. "I apologize if my paintings bother you, but they are the only reason I am controlling myself instead of sucking someone dry every night." I clenched my fingers on the bar top until my knuckles appear to be white. First, I have to deal with the witches and that bitch Francesca and now a new threat has fell on my lap. "I need to do something." I said aloud. "I need to plan."

"You need air." Marcel took a swig of his drink. "And there are other things that needs air, but that is none of my business." he said in a mocking diffident manner.

I turned slowly toward him clearly annoyed. "Do you enjoy my discomfiture? Is it fun to ruffle my feathers?"

Marcel shrugs as he sips on his drink. "Only a little bit." He looks at me with mischief in his eyes.

I turned away from him deciding to count the bottles on the shelf in front of me. I though it would be a better choice than give into temptation to hurt Marcel, but I wanted to. I _really_ wanted to. "My hands are itching to snap you neck."

Marcel chuckled into his glass. "So mean." He mumbled.

Despite my anger towards him, a small smile etched across my lips. "You're insufferable."

Marcel shook his head as he poured me glass of scotch. "Well isn't the kettle calling the pot black?" He handed me my drink. I drowned and slammed the glass down for another. "See, was it that hard?"

"Don't push it." I snatched the glass from him when he began to laugh. The things I put up with.

I went to lift my glass but something caught my attention. I lowered my glass watching a woman with striking attributes enter the bar. The woman was curvy around the hips leading up to her toned torso. She had long red hair that enhanced the glow of her russet skin. I was slightly miffed that her back was towards me that couldn't see her face. I put my glass down and rose from the stool to get a better look.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Marcel staring at me intensely but I didn't care for him. I wanted to know who the woman that walked into the bar. And that was when I felt it. My skin was crawling with power radiating from the mysterious woman. I stepped closer trying to get a better look at her face. What was she? Was she a witch?

I was now at the corner of the bar staring at the mysterious woman talking to someone. I didn't notice a man walked in with her. A wolf? How could I not notice him or his smell? I see Marcel walking towards me. I was about to walk over to him until I caught the mystery woman turn her head. As I read her profile, it began to make since. The familiar red hair, tawny skin, the emerald green eyes, how could I not notice the resemblance before. A dark chuckle broke from my lips. This was turning out to be a wonderful night.

"Klaus, what's going on?" Marcel asked looking at me with concern.

A huge smile appeared on my face as I turned to him. "I think you were right, Marcellus. I did need some much needed fresh air."

Marcel lifts his brow. "Is that so?" he said slowly. "Why the sudden change of tune?"

"Because my friend, if you didn't drag me out of my cave I wouldn't have stumbled across that lovely creature sitting across the room. Oh, you brought my drink." I plucked the glass from his hand. "How thoughtful of you." I reveled in seeing Marcel uncomfortable gaze upon me. I couldn't help myself but to take delight in it. I considered it payback for his unwanted teasing.

"What creature are you talking about?" I turned to face him to my line of sight. I have to say it gave me great satisfaction seeing the shock on his face.

"She looks exactly like her mother." I took a sip of my scotch merrily. Seeing his expression rectifies my assumption. There sitting not four feet away from me was the reaper I have been dying to get my hands on. "Dina DeBusse." Saying her name gave me a shiver of excitement. If saying her name felt good to my tongue, I could only imagine what her blood tasted like.

Finally, things were finally coming together. I will deal with the witches and have my revenge on Francesca and the werewolves and take back was rightfully mine, but first I had a certain red headed reaper and her band of miscreants to eradicate.

I threw my arm over Marcel's shoulder who was still silent for some reason, but no matter. My eyes fell over the young reaper laughing at something the male had said. "Yes, a bit a fresh air was much needed." I muttered before I drunk the bronze liquid in my glass.

Fresh air, indeed.

**A/N: Chapter 2 is finally done. Reviews would be lovely. I really want to know what you guys think. **

**IMPORTANT - IMPORTANT**

**So I decided to give you guys a full DeBusse family tree so you won't get mixed up for upcoming chapters and wonder who's who.**

**Mariah DeBusse - First Woman Elder and Le Cerle Morte Clan leader/Great Grandmother to Tawny - deceased  
**

**Adeline DeBusse - Tawny and Mara's mother**

**Celso - Tawny and Mara's father **

******Tawny - Current Le Cercle Morte Mistress**

**Mara DeBusse - Tawny's sister**

**Cassius - Tawny Husband -deceased**

_**The First Ten (Tawny and Cassius' children)**_

**Dathros - deceased but resurrected by mother**

**Caster - deceased**

**Marta - deceased**

**Amelia - deceased**

**Carlisle - deceased**

**Carmin - deceased **

**Alexander - deceased**

**Georgette - deceased**

**Gerard (Georgette's twin) - deceased**

**Avery - deceased**

_**The Last Twelve (Tawny and Machen's children) (*) Live in Family Villa**_

**Eros***

**Valder**

**Carmine**

**Bray**

**Celso (Triplet to Celsa and Celsi)**

**Celssa (Triplet to Celso and Celsi)**

**Celsi (Triplet to Celso and Celsa)**

**Nathaniel***

**Bridgette***

**Dina**

**Alana**

**Keaseth***

**You guys will see the other siblings of the _Last Twelve_ in later chapters and some surprise pop ups but I'm not telling who :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I was working on my other fic, Allure. If you interested in True Blood and want to check out Allure, you can go to my profile and check it out. It's a Eric and OC pairing and it starts in season one. Feel free to read/favorite/follow/and review. Thanks to all the readers for giving KFAR a chance and thanks to all who read/favorite/followed/reviewed this story. Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. They belong to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec, and the CW Network (Tv Now,Tv Now, Tv Now. Sorry, I love that song). Thank you to my beta, you're are awesome!**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin

-**AxK**-

Marcel couldn't believe what his eyes were witnessing. It couldn't be . . . could it? Here? Now? The vampire went to take a step forward but realized he was immobile to do so. It has been over fifty years since he last seen her. It had been fifty years since they last spoken. Memories pushed to the forefront of his mind. Though he stubbornly tried to push him back, flashbacks of him and Dina flooded in.

Klaus watched in amusement staring upon Marcel's astonishment. It was as if the red headed reaper had him under her spell. "It seems you haven't completely gotten over her, Marcel." The hybrid poked.

Marcel ignored him as he watched Dina from a far. She was exactly as he remembered. The same glow that illuminated from her honey toned skin. Her vibrant red hair lightened under the bar's fluorescent lights, but Marcel knew her tresses were much lighter. The vampire remembered running his fingers through them. He remembered every pull and tug.

Remembering such pleasurable acts reminded him of other things he touched on the woman reaper. The way her body used to bend to his will. How hot her skin felt against his palms. How she felt soft but firm under his touch. Dina was a spitfire and kept herself closed off to others, but with Marcel, it was different. No one could make the red headed reaper be vulnerable other than the ex vampire king himself. It wasn't bragging, it was a known fact.

". . . our guest."

Marcel snapped out of his reeling thoughts when he heard Klaus speaking to him. He turned to an already smiling Klaus. After awhile of staring, the vampire snapped. "What?"

"Were you enjoying going down memory lane?" Klaus tilted his head to the side.

Marcel scoffed at the Original turning his attention back to Dina. She was still talking to the wolf. A shrill of annoyance fell over him when the wolf touched her arm. Watching the gesture made his gums itch. "Do you actually care about my love life?" he asked without looking at Klaus.

The hybrid shrugged. "Not entirely. I for one think we should have a little chat with Ms. DeBusse."

Before Marcel could nod his head, something caught his attention. His eyes peered closer to the woman reaper and had to do a double take. Catching a glimpse of her hand, he knew he was not mistaken. Marcel went to turn to Klaus, but the Original was already stalking towards his prize. Without thinking, the vampire snatched Klaus back.

Alarmed and slightly pissed, Klaus ripped his arm away. "What are you doing?" his growled lowly.

"I'm saving you the embarrassment." Marcel pointed to the red headed reaper. "That's not Dina."

Niklaus' brows pinched together in confusion. "How do you know this?" he questioned.

"Dina has a tattoo of a rose on her left hand. That reaper sitting with the wolf doesn't have a tattoo."

The hybrid looked toward the red headed beauty and back at his childe. "And you are sure of this?" Klaus stepped back trying to figure his second's true intentions. "Or are you trying to save your lost lover?"

"Dina and I have history, but that ship has long sailed." Klaus didn't look convinced. "Look, I know every mark and scar on that woman's body. I am definitely sure that is not Dina."

Klaus grunted then turned back to the unnamed reaper. "Is she one of Tawny's daughters?"

"Yes."

"Splendid. We can ask her about her sister whereabouts." Klaus went towards the DeBusse woman but again, Marcel stopped him. Klaus looks down at Marcel's hand then slowly back at him. "I have no problem releasing myself from you coils. The question is would you still have a hand when I give it back to you." He threatens.

Marcel ignores Klaus' threat but takes his hand away from the hybrid's shirt. "It's one thing going after Dina. But her," he points to the red head. "She stays out of it."

"And who is she to you?" Klaus steps inside Marcel's personal space. "Is she another of your conquests? You decided to dump the Dina girl and decided to take another of Tawny's daughters?" the hybrid asked haughtily.

"She doesn't know anything. She has nothing to do with the supernatural world, Klaus. You won't be able to get anything valuable out of her about Dina whereabouts or plans. She's a dead end. She is probably only visiting her family and then leaving in the morning."

Klaus look closely at Marcel. "You're protective of her."

"You're damn right I am." Marcel turned to his drink.

Klaus turns back to the DeBusse woman in time to see her about to face his way. The first thing he noticed was thick and wavy head of hair. He took a mere glance at the red mane before when he thought the reaper was Dina, but the Original decided to take a good look. It was different from what he was used to seeing. He had seen many blondes, Ebony, mahogany, and occasionally gingers, but the DeBusse woman's hair had the hybrid somewhat entranced.

The hue would draw anyone's attention. Klaus watched as her red tresses fall over her shoulder. As she turned her head, the lights from the ceiling captured specks of golden strands mixing with her exotic mane. Under the lights, her hair looked plum red, but he knew it was lighter, more exotic like pomegranate or sherry red. The hybrid imagined wrapping his fingers in her locks feeling the silken strands on his fingertips.

He cast his eyes next on her heart shaped lips. They were plumped and pink, just like how he likes them. He could imagine kissing them softly then roughly the next. The hybrid would run his tongue over the two fleshy parts with sheer delight. Klaus didn't notice he was licking his lips, but Marcel did and he was not pleased seeing such gestures to his old friend's daughter.

Unbeknownst of Marcel's scowling glare, Klaus' attention remained on the beauty in front of him. Lastly, came to the DeBusse woman's green orbs. Forest green eyes floated around the room searching for something. Though her eyes were beautiful, it wasn't what made the Original be rapt by them. It was the look in them. The green orbs were lifeless. They were dull and void. It was written one's eyes could tell a story. With the woman reaper in front of him, he knew the story in the young one was a dark and suffering tale. She was lonely.

Looking at her whole appearance, Klaus could sense she was the non-trusting type. She was highly guarded keeping everyone out. It reminded him of Tawny when she looked at him the night before. Her eyes were steely and watchful. Her hands fell at her sides, but her muscles tensed, shoulders squared, and her power . . . her power seemed magnified than before, another resemblance of her mother. The curvy woman didn't seem much of a threat, but the hybrid could feel the magic swarming around her. She had untapped power, power that he could mold and shape.

The idea rolled around his head and the more he thought about it, the better it sounded. However, he found he didn't want just to use her power. He wanted to know her. Why did she leave her family? Why did she come back now? What made her have those eyes? She was a mystery; a mystery soon to be unwrapped from its pretty binds. He would have his chance to know the reaper beauty and it would be tonight. Marcel be damned.

Speaking of the vampire, he spent the last few minutes watching his mentor stare at his friend's daughter. He could actually see the wheels turning in his conniving wolfy vampire mind of his. "No, Klaus." Marcel said harshly.

A smirk tugged on the hybrid's lips but kept his eyes on the DeBusse woman. "What is her name?" he asked humorously.

Marcel stepped in front of him. "No, Klaus. I mean it." He said gravely.

The Original stared at Marcel but his blues reverted to the young reaper. Forest green orbs were staring back at him or what it seemed like it. In actuality, the red head was looking at Marcel's back. Klaus caught a glimmer of something in them. She was curious. The hybrid went to take a step forward never leaving his sight on the young reaper.

_Emeralds_

That was what Klaus thought of when he looked at her newly vivacious eyes. The bright green precious stones were the perfect comparison. The specks of amber or gold rimming around her pupils didn't go unnoticed to the hybrid. "Lovely." Klaus whispered to himself. Reeling back, Klaus shook himself mentally. He didn't understand what was causing him to act this way towards a complete stranger or why his chest tightens while looking at her. He hated it.

Clearing his throat, he asked again. "What is her name?" Humor no longer laced in his voice, but pure wonderment as he stared at the young reaper.

Marcel sighed. "Her name is Alana. She is the second youngest after Dina."

"Alana." Klaus whispered to himself tasting the sweetness of her name. He enjoyed how it rolled easily off his tongue. He wondered what else would he enjoy on her.

Marcel had enough. Identify the new gleam of lust in Klaus' eyes; he had to nip his mentor's infatuation in a bud before it started. "Klaus, leave her alone. She doesn't need to be wrapped up in your mess."

Irritated with his voice, Klaus turned pointedly at Marcel. "Correct me if I am wrong, but I remember I was the one running this city." He stepped to Marcel, not caring that he was somewhat taller than he was. He took down prey twice his size. "And I clearly remember I am king." He snarled lowly. "You do not tell me what to do, Marcellus. It is you that needs to facilitate me and listen to my every word and every command." He said with venom dripping over his words.

"I am not letting you bring Alana into this, Klaus." He said with the same venom his sire spat at him. "I didn't help her be free, so you can lay down your Mikaelson charm on her to trap her in your web. If she gets tangled up with you, you'd do nothing but poison her, _my king._" Marcel said snottily. Klaus burned with rage, but Marcel kept his rant going. "I won't let that happen, not with her. She gone through enough, she doesn't need to add a broken hybrid to her list."

Niklaus stood quietly taking in what his childe said. He was angered and slightly hurt by Marcel's verbal attack, but the hybrid caught two things that were vital information he needed to store away about the russet beauty. One, Alana was running away from something or someone and two, Marcel helped her get away. He mentally stored his two Easter eggs in his basket and saved them for later.

"Stay away from her, Klaus."

Klaus focus came back to Marcel detecting the ominous cloaking his words. "Are you threatening me, Marcel?" he asked calmly but there was a hint of a dare underneath.

Marcel didn't acknowledge his tone. He leaned into the Original with seriousness playing on his features. "Leave. Her. Alone." He said with finality. Marcel backed away from Niklaus then turned his back on him.

It took everything in Klaus not snatch him back by his leather jacket and drag him outside to teach him a lesson. He was enraged by Marcel's audacity, but there was a little bit of pride welling inside the hybrid. He taught Marcel not to back down from anyone, regardless of what they had over him. He didn't teach _his_ Marcel to be weak and be at the mercy of anyone. Him going back and forth with the Original was expected. Klaus would not expect anything less from his vampire childe.

He watched Marcel go over to Alana. Her pink lips stretched into a wide grin as she seen Marcel coming towards her. The ex king shared the same grin as he hugged the young reaper. Laughter tinkled from her luscious mouth when Marcel grabbed her into his arms. A twist of something ugly entered Niklaus. He couldn't identify it . . . or didn't want to acknowledge it.

"What's wrong with you?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and went back to the bar. "What are you doing here, Cami? Come to dance with us sinner?" he said with a little smirk appearing on his red lips but quickly wiped away with a hard frown.

"If you're talking about you, I'll pass. Now stop deflecting the question." Cami sat in Marcel's old seat next to him. "What's going on? Is there a new threat?"

Klaus turned around to lean his back against the bar top. "Isn't it always, love?" He took a sip of his refilled glass.

Cami noticed that the Original Hybrid was staring at something. He followed his line of vision seeing Marcel talking to a woman she never seen before. Understanding what was happening, Cami let out a chuckle. "I see." Klaus turned to her with a questionable gaze. "Marcel snatched her before you got a chance?"

"He didn't get anything." Klaus snapped. His eye bore at the sickening sight before him. Alana was laughing at something Marcel had said making her lean herself close to him. Marcel in returned wrapped his arm around Alana, holding her close. The hybrid took a sip of his old scotch still keeping his eyes on the pair. "He has nothing at all."

The Original Hybrid began to plan.

-**AxK**-

**APOV**

**_An hour before . . ._**

"This is a disaster."

For the past twenty minutes, I have been staring at the monstrosity I was wearing. It was horrid. "She didn't expect me to wear this did she?" I couldn't help but to ask myself. I had in my mind since I put on the blasted thing that this was a sick joke. "There is no way I was wearing this out in public."

"I'm sure you look fine." My brother said from the other side of the door.

I swung the bathroom door open meeting Keaseth. At first, his eyes were on me but steadily they moved downward to the dress (I refuse to call this thing mine) and balled up his face. His expression would have been comical, maybe a few a giggles or two, if I wasn't so flustered by wearing this catastrophe. "Do I look fine to you?"

"No. You look the complete opposite." He said slowly. Keaseth's gaze never tore from the dress. I couldn't blame him. It was as if he was watching a train wreck in slow motion; there was no way to turn away from it. "Wow." That was his reply?

I rolled my eyes and pushed him gently out the way to stand in front of my floor length mirror. I didn't know why exactly I wanted to look at myself in this bismol dress, but I did. I was having trouble comprehending my mother, who I love and respect to a degree, would put me in this disgustingly bright pink dress. I tried to smooth down the pink ruffles on the skirt, but they kept bouncing up.

"I look like someone wrapped me in a box of pink tissue paper."

Keas snorted. "A whole box of them is more like it." He stepped beside me glaring at the dress again. "Are you sure our mother picked –" Keas plucked one of the ruffles with distaste. "– this out for you? If she did, I think we should send her to a witch doctor. There is no way a two thousand year old woman could be this clueless." I smacked his chest not charmed by his foolery. "Ouch!" Keas hissed rubbing the sore spot I swatted him. What a baby. "For someone that hasn't fed for twenty-one years, you don't seem weakened."

"Anyway," I did not want to talk about my feeding habits at this moment. "Yes, I'm sure mother gave me the dress. Bridgette brought it in for me and told me she left my shoes . . . by the . . . door." As I was talking, I seen my brother's features darken. "Keas?"

He said nothing. We stared at each other through the mirror until he broke away. "Take the dress off." His tone was no longer light with jest, but heavily infuriated.

I didn't get a chance to question his dampened behavior for he left out of our mother's room. There was silence in the halls except the hardening of Keaseth's footsteps. What was his problem? The mystery was soon solved when I heard my brother yelling at Bridgette. Come to find out, this dress wasn't what mother picked out at all. This was a costume for one of my mother's clients from her boutique.

I shook my head. The idea of getting on Jacoby sounded better by the minute. Was this going to be the way things were going to be between my siblings and I. Bleak attitudes and playing practical jokes? I snorted. It was childish and beneath as someone of my sister's caliber. Two hundred years old and this was the outcome of her years.

I heard the door open but didn't turn around. I knew who was behind me. "Alana." I looked over my shoulder to see a fully chastised Bridgette holding _my _clothes. "My apologies. I must have switched it by accident." I stared at her maddened by her audacity to lie in my face.

Keaseth looked at her incredulously. He snatched the clothes from my sister's hand and opened the door wider. "Get out, Bridgette." He said through his clenched teeth. I was scared for my sister. Keaseth was a few moment away from snapping her neck.

Bridgette stood facing off with our brother then left without another word. Keas slammed the door closed. I heard the tiny splinters that split in my mother's door. I winced hearing the sound. That didn't sound good. "Mother is going to kill you." I said trying to lightening the mood but failed miserably.

"I'll buy her a new door." He dismissed the issue with ease. He sat my new clothes on his lap and picked up his drink to take a long gulp.

I smiled weakly. "You know that door was from the rubble of our old home. They don't make doors like –"

A crash stopped me from finishing my sentence. Keaseth slammed the glass on the floor shattering it into pieces. "Forget about the damn door, Alana!" I stared wide eyed at my brother's outburst.

He let out a huff as he carded his honey brown hair roughly. Not able to contain himself, he stood from the bed and paced the wide-open floor. I wanted to say something . . . but I found myself not able to speak. I didn't know how. A coil in my chest stabbed me with pain. How could I not know how to comfort my own brother? Was I so far gone from my family that I didn't know how to react when one of my siblings needed comforting?

Without warning, he snatched the clothes from the bed and handed them to me. "Get dressed."

Not knowing what else to say, I just took the clothes from him and entered the bathroom. I silently put on my clothes unable to do anything else. I didn't even know what I was putting on. I dare not to look in the mirror this time. My appearance was not of importance. I was exasperated by my actions. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I speak? I bit the corner of my lip trying to come up with a logical explanation.

I sniffed in spite. There was nothing logical about this situation. It was plain and simple. I have been gone twenty-one years without family. I have been worrying about myself for years. I loved Keaseth. He was my rock, that hasn't changed, but just because my feelings hasn't changed, doesn't mean I haven't changed in other aspects, and I have.

When I finished getting dressed, I slipped out the bathroom. I ignored the mirror and sat down in front of my brother. He had my ankle-heeled boots dangling in his hand. He didn't look at me when I approached but he felt my presence. I could see his body be at ease when I sat in front of him. Silently, he held out my heels for me to take still not willing to look at me.

I took them from his hand and placed them beside me. I slipped my arms around his folded torso and hugged him tightly. He was edgy at first but his body relaxed into mine seconds after. I rubbed comfortable circle on his back to soothe him. "I'm sorry." I whispered in his ear.

"Why?" He moved back to look at me and it broke my heart. I knew that look. I knew it all to well. Abandonment, I abandoned him. "Why did you leave, Lani?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "I was scared." I admitted. "I wasn't ready to deal with . . . everything. So I left."

I felt a dagger twist in my chest when I seen his brown eyes shined with tears. He had the same hue of brown like Machen's, but without the steel behind them. Keaseth was innocent. He never really experience pain before. He was the youngest, so it was our job, as the eldest, to keep it that way.

I stood on the ball of my heels leaving me in a hunched position in front of Keas. "I left for selfish reasons. Never once did I think about your feelings. I thought you would be fine, because Dina was there, but then she ended up leaving too." I squeezed his hands in mine. "I'm going to ask you to forgive Dina and I. We didn't mean to abandon you, Keas."

"Are you leaving again?" He asked.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I let go of his hand so I could stand. I rubbed my palms on my lap feeling them begin to clam. "I don't know."

"You know you can't keep running away from this, Alana. This is your birthright we're talking about here. You were chosen to lead."

"Yes, well why me?" I flailed my hands. "Why did I have to be chosen to lead the clan next? Bridgette has always wanted to lead, why couldn't she take it?"

Keaseth shook his head. "I don't know why, Lani. I don't know why you were chosen to take mother's place. All I know is that you are. You were chosen and that's what matters." He stood from the bed to stand in front of me. "You are going to lead our people some day, Alana. Do even know what that means? Do you know the significant of it all?"

"Yes! Yes, I do know and I don't want it." I was getting tired of this conversation.

"Alana, our clans are the last of our kind of the old world. We are _the_ ancient family, the first and last. Other clans look at us before anyone else, because of lineage. That's an honor."

"No. It's a set up." I pouted.

That earned me a full blown laugh from my brother. I was happy his sullen attitude had left him. I didn't like when my brother was hurt. I made it my duty to always keep a smile on his face and the declaration was still relevant tis this day. "It's not funny, Seth." He pinched my arm. "Ow! That hurt, vous rongeurs (you rodent).

"Le cretin. You know I hate when you call me, Seth. Cessez d'être si stupide (Stop being so stupid)." I was about to smack him back, but he already had me in a warm embrace. "I'm glad you're here, sœur (sister)."

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest. "Me too, Keas." I smiled genuinely when I realized I meant it.

After my heart to heart session with Keas, it was time to visit Dina, but first there was something I had to take care of. The universe must have been on my side – for once – because I did not see Eros or Bridgette on my way out. I didn't think seeing my sister at the moment was a good idea anyway. I would have attacked her on sight if she would have popped out and made a snarky comment.

It was sad having thoughts such as these, because there was a time when Bridgette and I were close. She would do sisterly things and talk about everything and nothing. It was nice having a close connection with her, with all my siblings. In ways, I missed it. I missed our togetherness and our all for one, one for all moral; however that left along with me twenty-one years ago. It seemed my departure had drew up an invisible line between us.

I would love to reunite with my brothers and sisters. It would certainly make my mother happy. She was always big on family and in a way so was I. But if I was being honesty with myself, deep down I knew I didn't give a damn. I wasn't lying when I told Keaseth, I was being selfish but I never said I didn't enjoy some aspects of it.

I slipped on my cardigan as I walked down the stone steps. I went to open the gate but stopped. I felt _him_. A smile crept over my lips. I pushed open the gate and walked over to Jacoby and the company who was leaning on my Harley. He still looked the same. Dark brown hair, bright blue eyes that glowed in the dark, same cool swagger he always had since he was younger. I didn't know how I missed him.

"Stranger danger." I said while walking up to him.

He chuckled lightly. "Am I a stranger?" He pushed himself from Jacoby to meet me half way.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I around his neck. "Hello, Sir Jupiter."

Jupiter smiled showing me his sharp K-nines. "Hello, Miss Lana. I have been waiting for you."

"Please excuse my tardiness. Have you been waiting long?"

"Twenty-one years late." His icy eyes lingered on my lips then back to me. "But I will forgive you," He leans into me with his minty breath fanning my lips. "If you grant me what is owed to me."

"Owed to you?"

"Yes."

"And what do I owe you." I held back my laughter but I couldn't help the smirk playing on my lips. It was as if I never left.

"Why, a kiss, Miss Lana. A kiss would vanquish all your wickedness and sins you have plagued upon me for twenty-years."

This time I did not hold in my laughter. "Must you be coy when you ask me these sorts of things?" Seriously, has he no shame?

"Coy?" He asked incredulously. "Do you take my devotion for you so lightly, Miss Lana?" His eyes sparkled with mischief.

Heavens, I hated that look. It always got to me and he knew it. Always the eyes that catches my attention than anything. It wasn't just Jupiter, it was anyone I have contact with. I knew everything I needed to know about a person by his or her visual orbs. I knew when they lied, when they told the truth, when they are in love, when they were lonely . . .

"Alana . . ." His hands moved from my waist to my face. His thumb rubbed the apple of my cheeks. "My darling Lana." He whispered.

**_Hook_**

I shook my head and cast my eyes to my boots. "Good bye, Jupiter." I moved from around him to get to Jacoby but a hand snatched me back into his familiar embrace. His face or should I say his lips, was dangerously close to mine. "I have to go."

"I know." He leans in closer.

_**Line**_

Before his lips met mine, a slam of a door broke us apart.

_**Sinker**_

Jupiter sighed against my lips and moved back slowly. I looked over his shoulder to see my brothers standing on the top step peering down at us as if they were gods. If my mind wasn't so scrambled I would rolled my eyes for their tactics. All four reapers had their arms crossed tightly around their chest and had the look of death towards Jupiter. If I was anyone else, I would have been intimidated by their glares. Lucky me.

I was annoyed as well as grateful. Annoyed because my brothers are treating me like a naïve little girl. Grateful for the fact they stopped something that I was in no shape or form ready for.

"Jupiter," Nathaniel started. "I didn't know you were back."

I could tell Jupiter was biting his tongue. He turned around to face my not so happy brothers. "I arrived only moments ago."

"Right." Nathaniel spoke in a deadpanned voice.

"I am sure," Eros stuff his fist in his pockets walking forward in front the rest. "My mother is waiting for you."

Jupiter raised his brow. "I don't think –"

"Removed yourself from my sister or I'll do it for you, beggar." This was coming from Dathros. His voice was definite and his threat was not to be taken lightly.

Jupiter stepped forward but did not move. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but the last I checked, my mistress was the only one to command me." The chill in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

My brother backs stood straighter hearing the brazen tone in Jupiter's voice. The other three that stood behind Eros came to stand beside him. "I don't like repeating myself." Dathros spoke again.

"Then don't." Jupiter shrugged nonchalantly.

"Jupe," Keaseth spoke for the first time. Out all my brothers, he was the only one calm about the situation, which I still didn't understand what was the problem. This was deeper than my mother's personal guard flirting with her daughter. Something happened while I was away. It was the _what_ I had to find out. "Just step away from Alana." Though Keas might have sound calm, there was authority laced in his words. What the hell was going on?

"What if I don't want to?" Jupiter's brow rose in suggestion.

"Jupiter, stop it." I said in a hush tone.

Dathros opened his arms wide welcoming whatever Jupiter had to give. "I would gladly demonstrate the repercussions if you don't." My brother said coldly as his blue eyes turned steely silver.

Jupiter went to step forward causing my brothers do the same. "Hey, hey, hey," I stepped in front of Jupiter faltering his steps. "That is enough, all of you." I said rearing my head towards my brothers. They stepped through the gate standing in front of us. "Okay, what is going on?" I looked from my brothers to Jupiter. "Did I miss something?"

There was nothing said between them, only heated glares. What did I miss? I knew my brothers wouldn't budge on answering me so – "Jupiter." I tugged on his jacket. Reluctantly, he turned towards me with burning green eyes. I swallowed the gasp scratching at my throat and continued on my investigation. "What happened?"

Jade eyes narrowed at me. I did not waver under his glare. I wanted to know what was happening between him and my brothers. I turned to my brothers menacing forms. The four of them had dark auras around them. I could smell their wroth and bloodlust in the air.

"Well?" I folded my arms waiting for one of them to answer. "Is someone going to answer me?"My brothers' kept staring at Jupiter. They were waiting for something. They were waiting for Jupiter to admit something. Whatever he has to admit, my brothers didn't like it and I was positive it had something to do with me. "Jupiter, what is it?"

He said nothing but Nathaniel spoke instead. "Yes Jupiter, why don't you tell Alana?" Gold eyes stared at Jupiter and amber; Eros, Scarlet; Keaseth, then molten silver; Dathros. What could possibly be wrong to make them upset?

I looked up at Jupiter seeing he was fully transformed into his reaper form. Jupiter's was only two colors, black and white. Black painted on the side of his cheeks, around his eyes, and the outline of his jaw. The rest was covered in all white. What brought out the eerie colors were his glowing jade eyes. They weren't quite like mine. His were more darker and sinister looking. His chocolate brown hair was now a dark hunter green. Green tresses blew in the wind moving strands over his eyes. His reaper appearance to this day have me rapt in him.

"Jupiter," I touched his arm. "What happened?" I smoothed his green hair from his face to see his eyes. They were guarded. He was hiding something from me. I touched his skeletal cheek keeping my eyes trained on his. "Tell me."

He touched my hand that was on his cheek. He closed his eyes and nuzzled in my palm. Slowly, his reaper form was disappearing. When he open his eyes again, his crystal blue eyes has returned but the guarder look in them were still visible.

He kissed the inside of my palm and back away. "It's was good seeing you, Miss Lana." He bowed and then stepped back into a mist of green fog.

I stayed in place staring at the spot he disappeared. I felt a hand on my shoulder and gave me a comforting squeeze. The touch didn't comfort me. I turned to my brothers who were already staring at me. Behind me, Nathaniel still had a hold of my shoulder. I gently brushed it off and went to Jacoby. I didn't have time for this. I needed to see my sister and get out here by morning.

"Lani!"

I sighed. "What do you want, Keas?"

He stepped forward and held out something towards me to take, a garment of some sort. I reached out to take the folded garment and shook it out. A laugh escaped me. It was my favorite old leather bomber jacket. I rubbed the black leather feeling the rising aura coming from it. I brought it to my nose to smell the old leather and the lively auras jumping around. It was welcoming me home.

"I thought you would want to wear it. You left it when you left all those years ago."

I took of my cardigan and slipped the leather jacket. It still fitted me like a glove. I zippered it up and pulled my sleeves up as I did each time I wore it. "Thank you, Keaseth."

My brother came towards me and kissed my cheeks. "I'll see you when you get home."

It was that word again, _home_. It gave me a warm feeling inside but it made my skin crawl. I said nothing but kick-start Jacoby. I was on my way to see Dina. For what I went through today, I was hoping talking some sense into her would be cake. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I could hear a voice laughing.

"One can dream." One, certainly could.

It took no time to get to Bourbon Street. As always, the streets were lively and the jazz music played all through the night. Laughter, singing, cheers, and dancing were seen all around. I missed my home. I never knew La Rochelle as my siblings did. La Rose Archer Villa was my family's home in La Rochelle. The villa has been passed down to my mother, before her was her mother, Adeline who ruled Le Cercle Morte, after my grandsire, Mariah.

To me, the Rose Archer was nothing but a building I had no attachment to. I had no memories of the villa except my kidnapping by my father. Three years later, I escaped and returned home, but it didn't feel like home to me. I felt out of place. I complained to my sister, Amelia, who was a part of The First Ten about my distraught feeling. She used to tell me, the haunting feel would ebb away as I got older. I wished it was true. I grew older and the feeling of not belonging grew along with me.

When the witches destroyed our home in La Rochelle, to my embarrassment I was happy. I hate living there. Not only because I had no emotional recognition towards the home, but this was the home that Machen pillaged and took over. There was no happiness within those French walls while he was alive. It was no longer a DeBusse home, but a warlock's lair. I hated every moment living there and coming back to the same villa made things worse.

Then we moved to New Orleans. I was excited. We were finally moving to a place we know nothing of. Though we had some altercations during our travel, but it didn't dampen my spirits. It was a fresh start for my family and I. Machen was dead, I had returned home, and our mother was healthy again. Living in New Orleans was the best of my years.

I rode up to Dixie's. I was surprised it was still standing. It has been awhile since I seen Dixie. I always wondered on my travels how she was doing. I wanted to visit her many times, but my fears of my family catching sight of me made me change my mind every time. I dismounted off Jacoby and leaned against the seat. I took a minute to look at my siblings and I hangout spot. It looked different in some ways, but the same as well. I could feel Dixie's Place warmth. It felt like an old soul was coming forth or a old friend welcoming me home.

There were so many memories we had here. Too many to count, but one came to mind. My sister, Bridgette, was a beautiful singer. She would get on stage and sing like it was anybodies business. Celsi and Celssa would sing along with her. Valder enjoyed playing the piano while Nathaniel played the saxophone. The rest of my brothers would stay by the bar and steal other men women, while the rest of my sisters and I danced on the open floor. Sometimes the party would lead outside to the streets of Bourbon.

It was a time where we were finally happy, I was happy. I felt at home and I never thought I would feel that way since La Rochelle was my only home. I had no worries and all my past pains were laid to rest, or so I thought. I had changed over time. I started seeing things differently than my mother and siblings.

When my mother told me, I had rights to lead after her I had enough. I was afraid yes, but my ire was clouded over it. I didn't want to lead. I didn't know how to. I wasn't a leader nor did I want to be. I wanted nothing to do with it. I tried to give it to Bridgette who had always wanted the power, but my mother was adamant. What was spoken could never be changed. I refused that notion. I fought tooth and nail until I had enough and left.

"And here I am." I spoke to no one but the night sky.

I took a deep breath before stepping towards Dixie's. I had to pick something up before I go to Dina's. I had a feeling that I would need it. I walked across the street to the once hottest club, now claimed as a bar. I was about to step onto the porch until I smelled something, something I didn't smell in a long time. The hairs on the back of my neck stood when I felt a presence a few feet from me. Well, this could be fun.

"I smell dog."

A dark chuckle carried into the wind as footsteps were planted into the ground. "I smell . . . death." He whispered.

I turned around meeting the stranger. He was a werewolf. His frame was tall and body was muscular. His skin was a milky chocolate complexion and he had a bald head. Though his appearance was lovely too look at, my attention was transfixed on his eyes. They were something to look at. They were violet. The color was off putting but it worked. His skin complexion brought out the colored irisis.

"I thought doggies were band from here?"

The Were shrugged. "Things change, chère."

"Mhm." I looked him up and down. He was the dangerous type. I could feel it in his aura. I could smell his aggression layered on his skin as well as Dina's scent, a lot of it. "Where is my sister?"

His lips broke into a smile. "A woman that can go straight to the point, I like it."

"A dog who can speak, I hate it." His smile only widens. "Now, where is my sister?"

"What makes you think I know your sister?"

I scoffed at him. Who did he think I was? "I can smell her scent on you and the most pungent one is her arousal." That got him to shut up. "I also smell witch, vampires, and other wolves all over you letting me know you are apart of my sister's band of miscreants, called The Dividends." I could hear his heart beating faster by the minute. I was making him nervous. Good! I was tiring from this little charade he was trying to play. "So let's cut the bullshit shall we? Where is Dina?"

"I," He cleared his throat. "I can't say."

A chill brushed on my skin. I was losing my patience. "Please don't make me break every bone in your body. This is my first time being home in years and I would like to start my night off right."

"You don't understand."

"Then explain." I could feel the magic churning in me. I haven't felt this way in a long time. The feeling of wanting to cause someone harm. I wanted to crush every bone in his body. I wanted to hear his screams and cries. I wanted his blood to run freely on the black concrete. It sickened me that my mind could contort into such a dark place, but deep down, I loved it. I could smell his fear and its aroma was delicious. I wonder what his soul tasted like. "Tick tock, bright eyes."

"I literally can't tell you." Dina put a ruid* on all the members' tongues so we wouldn't speak of where she laid her head."

That brat! I was going to wring her neck when I see her. All this trouble I am going through to see her. "That may be true, bright eyes but atlas there is a loophole."

"A loophole?"

"Yes. Ruids are very specific. There is reason why they are that way. It makes it harder for our enemies to unbind themselves from them, but fear not my slobbering dog friend, there is indeed a loophole to this specific ruid my sister infested on you." I turned to the entrance and walked to the entrance. "You might not be able to tell me verbally where my sister stays," I opened the door but looked over my shoulder before I walked in. "But you can show me where she lives." I gave him a wink and walked through the door.

The wolf was following close behind me. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked.

The dog stepped beside me. "Your sister needs to talk with the so called king. One of our members told us he was here." The king was here? Well this was definitely going to be a interesting night.

I found us a table to sit. He ordered a beer and I took a ginger ale. No matter how much I wanted a stiff drink, I couldn't let my tongue have the satisfaction. "So what is the beef between this new king and my sister? Did she ever tell her minions?"

The dog smirked. "She didn't give us specifics. She only told us that the king took someone from her."

"Took someone? Who?"

"That I do not know, precious." He said with a smug grin.

"Please don't make me kill you because of your disgusting gaping hole you call a mouth won't censor your thoughtlessness." I placed my chin on my palm. "We were getting along so well." He laughed and I smiled as well. I let him think I was joking . . . for now. "What's in it for the wolves?"

"A couple of months ago, a wolf pack called the Guerras took back the city. They made a fool out of the new king. They took the stones that were blessed by a witch and by the blood of the new king to create moonlight rings."

"Moonlight rings?" This was serious. Thank goodness I placed a ruid on this table for keeping our discussion from floating around the bar. There were creatures all in this bar, who knows what they would do if they heard this conversation.

"Yes. I never heard of such things, but it's true. Wolves have been talking about it everywhere and wanted to get their hands on them. I tried talking to Francesca, but she ignored me and told me to leave. On the same night, I met Dina."

"She made you a deal with the Alpha."

His dark brows pulled in together. "How did you –"

"There's a different smell within werewolves. To other creatures, you smell like dog, but to us reapers we can tell whose a omega, beta, and alpha. The alpha has a stronger stench. It smells horrible. I'm surprised I'm not keeling over this chair."

That earned me a blusterous laughter from bright eyes. I let myself laugh as well. It felt good to talk to someone. Yes, I was talking to one of my sister's little doggies, but one couldn't be picky. He nodded. "If I helped her kill the new king, she will make moonlight rings for my pack and I."

"And as a bonus, you get to sleep with her?" I may have said it in a joking matter, but I was extremely pissed off.

He was smart not to say anything. The waiter came with our drinks. The dog took his beer and I took my ginger ale. I took a long gulp of the chilling beverage and let it coat my tongue. I sighed in relief feeling somewhat myself. At least I didn't have the urge to crush or rip bright eyes apart. Speaking of bright eyes –

"What is your name?"

"It's Carson, Carson O'Dale."

"Alana DeBusse."

I stood my seat and my drink with me. My eyes scanned the crowd. There was a lively bunch in Dixie's tonight. The song, Feel So Close came one. Instantly my body swayed. Scanning the room, my eye caught someone. They turned around and was staring at me. My eyes met his, his met mine. I see him coming towards me through the crowd. My heart beats faster looking at him as he strolls over towards me. It has been so long since I seen him, _my savior._

"Marcel."

My vampire friend pulled me into his arms and gave me a hug. Using his vampire strength, he lifts me from the floor giving me his famous bear hugs. I giggled and shared the same closeness with him. I brought my head to kiss him square on the lips. "Marcel Gerard, my friend, my brother, my savior."

"Awe stop that, Lani. You know compliments from a beautiful woman make me blush." He kissed my cheeks then lips. He let me down but still held me close. "How are you, kiddo?"

I clucked my teeth. "Don't make this reunion turn sour, vampire." I poked his chest. His deep chuckle made my bones vibrate. His voice was like butter and I loved how it sounded to my ears. If my sister wasn't so hung up on him, I'd give Marcel ago. Vampire or not, he was still a man and I was still a woman. Stupid loyalty.

"I don't want to hear that, kiddo. I haven't seen or talked to you since I led you out of New Orleans. I have every right to call you that." He moved my hair behind me ear. "How are you doing, Alana?" Playfulness was gone and replaced with gravity.

I nodded my head. "I'm doing okay. I'm getting used to being in the villa."

Marcel said nothing but nod. He knew my family was a touchy subject. Marcel was the only one to help me leave safely. Not many knew I was leaving home, only Keaseth and Dina. If my mother or the rest of my siblings would have found out, they would have dragged me by my hair to villa.

Marcel was willing to get me out of New Orleans, despite him being long time friends with my mother. Since then, he has always been my savior. He was my only contact to my family. I would write him and ask for updates. He would try to con me into coming back but I was stubborn.

I missed him, more than I missed some of my siblings. I could always go to Marcel and talk. We were close when he was with Dina and we were close when they broke up. I knew he was going to break up with Dina. Was I wrong for not telling my sister before hand? Probably, but I didn't regret it. Marcel deserved the chance to tell her his own way.

"What are you doing back in my town?" he asked.

"Your town? Last I heard you weren't king anymore."

"Hey," He pointed at me. "This will always be my town."

"Not for long." Marcel and I both turned to Carson standing from his seat. I forgot he was still here. "I have a message for your king from Dina."

"He's busy. Whatever message you have for him, you can give it to me." Marcel stared down Carson. His killing aura was rising in him. I placed my hand on his bicep. The deadly aura simmered down a bit but it was still there. "Wait for me outside."

Carson gave Marcel one last lingering glare before he turned to me. "Still need the ride?"

"I do actually." I could feel Marcel's gaze on me.

Carson nodded and left me with my savior. I looked at him and knew what he about to say. "Don't start, Marcel."

"What are you getting yourself into, kiddo? I didn't risk my undead life for you to come running back into trouble."

"She's my sister."

"Look, I know that." He placed his hands on my shoulders. "I know you care for Dina and so do I, but you know the rules, kiddo."

"The rules suck." Not as articulate but all the same it expressed my point. "I'm going to try to get Dina out of this."

"It's too late, Lani. The king already knows about Dina and the Dividends. He wants blood."

"I thought mother made a deal with him. They agreed to let her take care of Dina."

Marcel snorted. "He'll keep his word so long as he doesn't see her."

"Who is this king? Carson said he was here tonight."

"It doesn't matter, because you're never going to me him. Not while I'm here."

"But Marcel,"

"I said no, Alana. You don't need to know his name. You don't need to interfere with Dina and you certainly don't need to be here." My savior placed his hands over my cheeks. "Be free from this, kiddo. I will not let another DeBusse woman I care deeply about be hurt by anyone, not even me."

Well good grief, what could I say after that speech? I bit the corner of my lip deciding what I should do. Then click. "I won't interfere with mother and the king's arrangement."

Marcel nodded. "But?"

"It amaze me how much you know me."

"Get to the point, kiddo or I'll bend you over my knee."

I snorted but controlled my features."I want to still see Dina." He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it. "I want to see my sister, Marcel. I deserve a chance to talk her out of this. I wouldn't forgive myself if I left without at least trying to talk her out of this mess."

"Kiddo –"

"Please." I looked up at him.

He rubbed the tiredness off his face. I could tell he was annoyed by me, but he was cracking. "Why are you so stubborn?"

I shrugged. "Blame it on the crazy French lady."

"I do." He sighed again. "Okay, you can talk to her. Only because I know if I say no you would still see her on your own."

"True." I admitted. He knew me so well.

He pulled me into one his special hugs. He kissed my cheeks, my nose, and lastly my forehead. "Be careful around here okay? A lot has changed since I got out of rule."

"Thanks to the new king?"

"Yes." He kissed my nose again and walked towards the entrance where the dog was waiting for him outside. He turned to face me walking backwards to the door. "Remember what I said, kiddo." He warned.

I rolled my eyes. "Go give the dog a bone."

My heart fluttered when Marcel smiled brightly at me. To think there were fangs hidden behind that smile. He nodded towards me before he walked out the door.

I slid back in the chair I was sitting before and took a sip of my drink. I closed my eyes listening to the music and the chatter. One would be annoyed by the loudness in the bar, but not me. I loved it. I settled back in my chair ready to fully relax before I pick up what I was getting before I came here. I wonder if –

A shrill went up my back. I straightened up not feeling relaxed anymore, but alert. A presence was coming towards me. Its aura was calm and slithered on my skin like a snake. Its aura made my skin crawl, but there weren't any warning bells going off in my head. I closed my eyes and strands of ribbons surfaced in my inner vision. I grabbed the one I was looking for. A scarlet ribbon? I brushed my fingers over it and froze. A vampire and a werewolf? It was a two natured. But how was that possible? How did –

My eyes snapped open meeting a pair of blue eyes. The first thing that came to mind was how gorgeous they looked. My eyes traveled over the rest of his face, from the top of his bed of curly dark blond hair down to his blood red lips. He smiled showing his crescent moon dimples. This . . . hybrid was very handsome.

"Hello, love." His voice sent shivers down my spine. I decided that I liked the way he talked. Who was this handsome stranger? As if he read my mind, he spoke again. "My name is, Niklaus." He leaned closed enough for me to smell mint and scotch on his breath. "What is your name, sweetheart?" He whispered lowly with a hint of seduction.

Shaking his spell off of me, I righted myself and raised a brow. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I turned away from him and took a sip of my ginger ale.

From the corner of my eye, I could see the shock on his face, but then there was his eyes. His eyes spoke something else other than shock. There was curiosity and strong determination that made the blue in his eyes turn darker. The shock on his face fell and I watched his red lip break into a coy smile. He was excepting my challenge. I let my own kittenish smile cross my lips before I took another sip of my drink. This was indeed going to be a interesting night.

Let the games begin.

**And there you have it you guys, Chapter Three. Tell what you think about the chapter. Reviews are always welcomed. See you again lovelies :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello loves! Chapter 4 is here and I have to say I am truly proud of this chapter. There still a long way to go and I'm sure I'll have favorite chapters, but this is actually my first favorite chapter I written. I was inspired by this song called Line of Fire by Junip. Amazing song. In fact I loved it so much, I changed the chapter title to my favorite line from the song. I recommend it. Through the whole time I was writing this chapter, Line of Fire was on repeat. The words literally flowed out of me and I love it. I hope you guys feel the same, because that would totally suck lemons if you guys didn't like it. Thanks to Forevermore21 for the extra pep I needed. There's a scene that wasn't there before and seeing Forevermore21's review made me want to add something and I hope you guys like it. Here's a hint: It involves Alana, Marcel, and Klausy Klaus. Disclaimer: Anything Vampire Diaries and The Originals belong to L.J, Smith, the CW Network, and Julie Plec. I own only my creations. Thank you thank you thank you to my beta twin! You're awesome.**

**Reply to Guest Review:**

**Believe me, the game is just beginning. I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 3 and hope you enjoy chapter 4 :)**

Chapter 4: Step Back From the Line of Fire

**-AxK-**

The Original Hybrid watched the woman sitting across from him drinking her beverage. His interest in the reaper had peaked to the highest point from moment she opened her mouth.

_Wouldn't you like to know?_

Klaus snickered. He was indeed interested.

"I would very much like to know." He started. "It's how strangers get to know one another."

"I think the keyword of that whole sentence was strangers." Alana's greens met blues. "I mean . . . that's what you are, a stranger."

"On the contrary, love. I have already introduced myself, so I am no longer the stranger. However, you have yet to give me your name. It's you that is the stranger."

Alana looked at him incredulously. "You're serious? " Klaus only shrugged his shoulder as a reply. Alana shook her head. "I don't like speaking to people that creep me out. It makes me feel icky inside and you creep me out."

Klaus held his hand over his heart mocking hurt. "You wound me."

"Oh please. You're not hurt and you definately don't care what I think about you." Alana couldn't help but look back at his eyes. There something shining in them, something sinister. "You definitely have the devil in your eyes." She watched the vampire lips lifted in a sadistic smile. She was right."I should be running for the hills, but yet I am the stranger." She said turning back to her drink.

"Yes you are. In fact, I can't help but to think the only reason why you are not telling me your name is because you are a convicted felon out on the lam." Alana almost spat out her drink from laughing. Instead, she clasped her hand over her mouth. The only indication that Klaus knew the reaper was laughing was the shaking of her shoulders. "I think I should be the one running away from you."

When Alana was finally able to swallow her drink, she laugh out right at Klaus' logic. Klaus noticed a glow around her that he didn't see before. Her skin seemed pale but as he watched the red headed reaper laugh, he could see the glow around her. Klaus shook the thought away. He needed to focus.

Alana settled down but her eyes were still smiling. "No, I think I'm the one that should be running away from you, dimples." Klaus smirked at the nickname showing his crescent dents in his cheeks. Alana had the sudden urge to bite them. "After all you are the hybrid."

Said hybrid held in his surprise but batted right back. "And you are the reaper."

Alana nodded. "That I am." The laughter in her eyes drained away along with the lightness that came with it. Green eyes raked over Klaus examining him or in her case, trying to see what did the hybrid really wanted. "And I believe you know what we reapers are capable of?"

"I have some knowledge." He admitted.

Alana tilted her chin on her palm. "Does that make you afraid of me, _Niklaus_?" Blood shot downward in Klaus' lower region when he heard the thickness of Alana's French drawl.

Ignoring the calling of his nether region, he continued the conversation. "Should I be?" He questioned.

Alana shrugged her shoulder. "Fear is a choice. I can't make anyone afraid of me."

Klaus stared at the reaper looking at nothing. She was far away from him and he didn't like it. He could literally feel the darkness falling over her. It made the Original want to get inside her head. What secrets did she hold? What was her reason for running away? Why did Marcel help her? And most importantly, what was her reasoning for returning home? Klaus couldn't see Alana coming back only for her sister. It was part of it, but he couldn't help but feel there was more to the story, a story that he would soon unravel.

"I agree." Alana snapped out of her rambled thoughts to return her attention to Klaus, who was staring pointedly at her. "To answer your question, no I am not afraid of you."

A bit of lightness came back into her eyes with a hint of mischief. "Oh? Is it because you are the bad ass vampire/werewolf hybrid?"

"That I am." Klaus moved in closer so his face was only inches apart from Alana's. "I am still waiting on that name, love." Though he already knew her name, he wanted to know it from her. He wanted to know if her name sounded as sweet breaking from her lips than the voice in his head. "And it would be incredibly rude of you to not tell me your name when I have graciously took time out of my night to come over here and introduced myself." He said as he curled his index finger around the ends of the reaper's red tresses.

"I do believe you are the one that came to my table, dimples."

"Are you saying my actions were for naught?"

Alana looks down at his hand twirling her hair then back to its owner. Feeling kittish, she leaned more into the hybrid until their lips almost touched. "What if I do tell you my name? What would this preface interaction between us lead to?"

"Many things, love." Klaus brought his index finger that was playing with her hair to her cheek feeling her warmth. "Maybe some of those things could be . . . pleasurable." He said lowly barely brushing his lips against hers.

Heat curled up in the reaper's belly hearing the sultry British accent coming from his voice. The accent made her shiver deliciously. His aura crawled over caressing her skin. There was no warmth, only an unnatural chill. Alana couldn't figure out his aura. There was indeed a darkness coming from the vampire/werewolf hybrid, but there was no warning bells ringing in her head. She knew he was dangerous and could probably kill her, but she didn't feel as though she was in danger or the hybrid means her harm. She found that she wanted to know him, to be closer to him. The question she had to figure out was the _why_.

Her attention once again came to the Original. He was staring intently at her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Alana allowed herself to speak once again feeling her confidence swim through her. "Well, in that case." She moved in to look as though she was about to kiss Klaus' lips but fell short. "I think I'll pass . . . love." With that, she stood from her seat and left the Original.

Klaus stared at the seat Alana was sitting then at her back. He watched the sway in her hips move from side to side, as she moved further and further away from him. A scowl marred his face clearly displaying his annoyance. He did not like being bested, especially by a youngling. "I'll be getting your name." Klaus threatened.

Alana halted in her steps to turn to look at a smiling Klaus but she could see that the hybrid was not amused with her antics. She folded her arms tightly over her chest. "You think so?" The reaper said with a hint of defiance in her French twang.

"I know so." Klaus said with confidence.

The reaper stared at the hybrid before she started moving towards him. Alana shifted in between his parted legs and leaned dangerously over the Original. They were so close that Alana could feel his warm bre tickle her lips and smell only his scent With her, it was floral aroma while his was masculine but sweet. Blue met green once again, neither one breaking contact.

"Now why would you ask me my name when you already know it?" Klaus' jaw ticked but he didn't let any emotion pass through his face. "I know you do. I saw you talking with Marcel and from my point of view; neither of you looked happy. I can't but help to think it was about me," She glowered down at Klaus not feeling playful anymore. "Or should I say, more so about my sister, Dina."

Amusement washed away from Klaus' face. "Well, aren't you intuitive little Grim Reaper." He said sarcastically.

Alana giggled lightly. "My people haven't been called that in centuries. It has been awhile since someone called me a Grim Reaper. Is it not amazing what the humans can come up with such colorful names for us supernatural?"

"Yes. It is quite funny how they portray your kind. A skeleton figure wearing a dark hooded cloak holding a scythe conning poor souls by being tricked or outwitted in order to retain one's life. Then after, they guide their lost soul to the shallow waters of the underworld."

Alana chuckled. "I hate that. At least they got the reaper part right. It's better than being a disco ball under the sunlight." Klaus' eyes narrowed with displeasure. Alana bit the corner of her lip liking that she made the hybrid a bit angry.

Alana plucked the lint off his v-neck sweater as she spoke again. "My people have been called many things from different cultures. There is Ancient Greece, Thanatos, represented as a male and life as a female. There is the Breton folklore, Ankou. There is also the Latin American folklore, La Santa Muerte, Saint Death. They were close but not quite. However, my personal favorite has to be between the Angel of Life and Death or of Light and Dark." Green eyes glowed dangerously.

Klaus watched the reaper's eyes glow neon green. He could see the distinction between her normal ones and her demon ones. Where her regular eyes had a gleam to it, her reaper eyes were cold and eerie. Though the reaper may seemed intimidating, the hybrid was not and would not be affronted.

"Are you trying to scare me, little Grim Reaper?"

Alana tipped her head to the side. "Now why would I try to scare you when I can use your tactic?" The red headed reaper looked closely at the Original. "Wasn't that the whole point for you to come here? I assume the little argument with Marcel was for you to keep away from me and yet," Alana looked at his cherry lips then back to him. "You ignored him. Well, it is quite obvious you did because lo and behold, you are over here talking to me."

Klaus bit the inside of his cheek. Blood pooled on the side of his mouth from biting his flesh too hard. Anger rolled inside him. The audacity of this creature in front of him was uncanny. His hands were itching to snap her pretty neck.

"You didn't want to scare me or threaten me because you knew I would have valuable information or I could be used to get information for you. Instead, you used seduction to get what you want." Alana sniffed. "I have to say, if I was one of those vapid little girls, I would have fell for you." From the corner of her peripheral vision, she saw a familiar face staring back at her. "Now, why don't you run back to your king and tell him better luck next time." The reaper patted Klaus' stubble cheek and gave him a peck on his nose, leaving the Original surprised and seething.

Through his seething, his mind was going into a tailspin. Alana had told him to tell **_his king_** better luck next time. The words rolled around in his head and a smile began to stretch across his face. The little Grim Reaper had no clue who he was. He recalled Marcel saying she didn't know anything about the supernatural because she was too busy trying to run from it. A cocky grin stretched across his face. This bit of information could work in his favor. Several plans plotted out within his devious mind and all were starring the little Grim Reaper.

The Original Hybrid kept his eyes on Alana's retreating form. She was walking up to a woman of golden brown hair and brown doe eyes. Klaus took a deep breath and recognized the scent. The other woman was a reaper, an older one. Alana and the other reaper hugged as they shared greetings and laughter. The two exchanged words and walked to the back away from prying eyes. Klaus never wandered from his spot by the table. He was going to wait for his new _friend_. There was something the hybrid had to make sure of before he left for the night.

-**AxK**-

It was true. Red was back in the Big Easy.

When Decima* "Dixie" Martin – daughter of St. Claire Clan leader of New Orleans, Decimus* Martin – arrived in her bar, she was all for snagging a bottle of Wild Turkey from behind the bar and shutting herself in her office to drown the whole bottle all by her lonesome. Ever since the Guerras started running the city, things have been a bit tense between the Latina Reaper and the wolves. It was true she wasn't excited that _Niklaus Mikaelson_ was in charge, but at least she has her club . . . or at least she had her club.

One morning, Dixie was ready to open her door to the club to finish up some paperwork when she caught a note on her door saying renovations were being made in four days. The reaper ripped the note off the door incensed with white-hot anger. She, her father, and some of her clan members had to help clean out the club, so workers could fix up her place. At first, Dixie stepped into Francesca's casino and demanded a explanation.

The newly turned wolf only smiled and told her she brought her place from the proper authorities. In other words, she blackmailed them or paid them a hefty amount of money. To say the reaper was furious was not enough. She had brought and fixed Dixie's herself when she was old enough to take it off her grandfather's hands. It wasn't just a place of business, it was living family history. With a name signature signed in red ink and a stamp of approval, Francesca Guerra was the new owner of Dixie's. With a smile, the wench told Dixie it was nothing personal, just business.

Not wanting to hear anything else the wolf skank had to say, Dixie walked out of Francesca's casino with her head held high. The reaper knew her game and it wasn't about business. This had everything to do with her clan helping Marcel wipe out the Guerras in 1925. What was pissing off the Latina Reaper the most was that Francesca's family started the dance of war first. One of their wolves brutally killed Dixie's mother and brother over a dollar debt. Her mother and brother's life was worth a dollar. Where was the justice in that?

Dixie and her father cleared out and waited four months for Dixie's to be refurbished into a bar. She hated it. She hated everything about the place. Everything that made Dixie's, Dixie's was thrown in storage or trashed. That was why Decima didn't mind getting drunk and forgetting she was semi-running this posh crap hole.

Dixie got out her cherry red 1967 Chevy Impala with heavy feet. She didn't feel like faking the funk, as he mother used to say. She felt another piece of her heart cracked thinking about her mother. When she thought about her mother, she thought about her brother. Thinking about her brother made her think about the murder and thinking about the murder made her think about the Guerras, which led her back to Francesca and the posh crap hole she was ready to walk into.

Closing her door with a slam, Dixie noticed a familiar vampire scent and an awful wolf stench. She threw her purse over her shoulder and made her way to foul aroma. "Marcel, why is your stink around my bar?"

Marcel turned away from the heated conversation with the dog to see Dixie coming towards him. The vampire and reaper are old friends, but the vampire couldn't help but to look at the woman's profile. Thickness and lusciousness covered in a engine red cocktail dress and over that was a black leather jacket. From the corner of his eye, he could see the wolf staring at her as well. At least they agreed on one thing.

"Now Dixie, don't you start with me." Marcel playfully warned her.

Decima stood toe to toe with the former king showing all her pearly whites. "I can start with you whenever I want to." She said slickly as she leaned in to give him a kiss on his lips. She finally turned to Carson with disdain. "Why is the pup here?"

"He came to deliver a message to the king."

"Oh so you're back in power?" Marcel only chuckled. He had no idea how serious she was. "Well . . . did he deliver it already? He's stinking up my place of business."

"_He _is standing right here and no, we are not finished talking yet. Things would be better if the hybrid would talk to me instead of making me talk to him." Carson pointed to the ex-king.

"Great. Next time tell Dina to deliver her own message next time. You making my customers turn away." She moved past them but not before she pressed her red painted lips on Marcel's cheek.

Before she entered the door, she felt a hand on her arm. She looked over her shoulder to see Marcel with a serious face on. She didn't see the wolf anywhere. She could only guess he left or went to chase his tail. Marcel pulled Dixie to his side. "Listen, Alana is here."

Decima's heart burst. "She's here? She's inside." Not waiting for an answer, Dixie moved to go in but Marcel stopped her once again. "What is it?"

Marcel said nothing but motioned his head towards the inside. Dixie turned and almost keeled over from shock. A couple feet in front of the entrance stood Alana leaning over the Original Hybrid King himself, a little too close for both supernaturals liking. If Alana moved in any closer, she'd be straddling Klaus' lap.

Dixie whipped her head around making her chandelier earrings chime. "What the hell is she doing with him?" She hissed menacingly. "Why is he even out? I thought he was holed up in his castle with Dapper Dan and the She-Wolf."

"I had to get him out. He's been held up in the castle since his baby died."

Dixie raised her brow. "Since when have you cared about his _majesty_?" She folded her arms tightly over her chest. "Don't tell me you broke the deal with him, Marcel. Are you –"

"No, I didn't. What do you take me for?" Dixie remained silent keeping her eye narrowed. "Look, Klaus and I have an understanding. He knows where I stand and I know where he stands. Nothing has changed, okay?"

Dixie stared at the vampire in front of her for awhile before relaxing the muscles in her face. "So, why is Alana with him?"

"She's not with him." Marcel snapped. "She doesn't know who he is and I want to keep it that way."

Decima's mouth fell open. "What do mean she doesn't know? Marcel, you are literally letting her talk to the devil himself. You mind as well opened the door for her pushed her in the fire." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. What was Marcel thinking?

"Stop being dramatic, it gives you wrinkles." Marcel ignored Dixie's scoff and kept talking. "Alana is fine. She's not staying here."

"Oh yeah? How do you know? She must know about Dina if she is here."

"She does but do you actually think Alana will stay here knowing she would have to lead the clan? Alana cares too much about her freedom. She's not letting anyone tie her down to this place, no matter how much she loves her family and loves it here." Dixie huffed turning back to Alana. "Don't tell her anything about him if she asks. Just get her away from him, while I deal with the wolf. I'll talk to Klaus when I'm finished."

"You better, because if Tawny or heaven forbid, her brothers catch wind of this . . ." She couldn't finish her sentence. Klaus thought he had to only worry about the witches and wolves, but if he thinks about involving himself with Alana, war would be cake compared what the DeBusse family would do. "I'm going inside. Hurry and finish your business with the pup. I wasn't joking about the smell."

Dixie walked insider keeping her eyes on the red head. Though she was pissed at her, the bar owner was happy to see Alana. It had been too long since she seen her doll face. Keeping her eyes on Alana, Dixie walked over to the bar and took the Wild Turkey off the shelf. When she turned around, Alana was already looking at her. Dixie wiggled the bottle. Alana winked then went back to saying something to the hybrid. With a parting kiss on the nose, and an almost vomiting Dixie, Alana made her way to her old friend.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Dixie said not able to downplay her grin.

"Yes, yes, I know. It has been awhile." Alana opened her arms to Dixie who happily accepted the warm embrace.

They let the hug last a bit longer until Dixie pulled her away to get a good look at her. Decima would like to say her doll face looked the same as she did when she left twenty-one years ago but she would be a fool to think that. There was a dark heir around her; the St. Claire reaper could sense it. Gone was the brightness in her aura leaving nothing but shadows in their place.

"Come on, doll face." Dixie threw her arm over Alana's shoulders. "Let's celebrate your return."

The two walked down the narrow walkway into Dixie's office. Alana entered and sat down on the red leather couch. Dixie shut and locked her door then moved behind her desk. She unscrewed the top to her Wild Turkey and poured two glasses. Alana didn't wait for her to pass her the glass. She took it and drowned it.

She heard Dixie snickered as she pour herself a glass. "Shut up and pour me another." Alana smirked. Dixie shook her head and poured her another glass. This time Alana took a sip instead of drowning it in one go. "At least the alcohol is the same. However, I can't say the same for your club. A bar, Dix?" Alana couldn't help but ask.

Dixie sipped her honey brown beverage that coincidentally matched the same shade of her hair before she spoke her peace. "It wasn't my idea. They stole it from me."

Alana red brows furrowed. "Who?"

"Francesca, the wolf bitch." Dixie knocked back the rest of her Wild Turkey and poured her some more. "She got the right people to strip my ownership of my club and turned it into this . . . upscale piss hole."

"This is the second time I heard that name. Who is she?"

"She is the descendant of the Guerra werewolves."

"**_The_ **Guerra wolves?"

"Don't make them sound important." Dixie said snidely.

"I'm not . . . I just . . ." Alana bit the corner of her lip not knowing what to say. She remembered Carson mentioning the Guerra wolves when they were chatting earlier, but she didn't know he was talking about _those_ Guerra wolves. "Weren't they wiped out by Marcel and your lot way back when?"

Dixie snorted in a unflattering way. "So we thought. The wench was hiding out under a new name, her and her brothers."

"So she was the one that took the moonlight rings?"

Dixie was midway putting her glass to her lips but stopped when she mentioned the moonlight rings. "Who told you about that?"

"Some wolf named Carson. I smelled his stench when I was coming in. We had a little chat about Dina at first but then he told me about the things that has been going on around here."

"Things are bad, doll face. The streets are being ran by gangsters. The wolves are running amuck around here. Don't get me started on the witches."

"What happened to the witches?" Alana asked.

"Cleared out after Kl –" Dixie bit the inside of her cheek to stop her from talking. She almost said Klaus' name. "They cleared after the death of the new king's baby."

"A baby?"

Dixie nodded her head. "The witches was bold, I give them that. They have been in hiding not wanting to face the new king's wrath. The king has been in his tower waiting and plotting his revenge." The Latina leaned back in her chair. "I would hate to be a witch at this moment."

"So all this happened over the moonlight rings?" Alana leaned over Dixie's desk.

"That's part of it. It's a long story. Marcel will tell you. But basically the witches, the Guerras, and the Crescent wolves had a piece of the action in the new king's demise. Francesca cut a deal with that snake, Oliver and his mangy mutts to serve her and in return they have rings too."

Alana sunk back in her seat. "Marcel wasn't lying about everything changing,"

"You have no idea. Half of time humans and supernatural alike are running around here like chickens with their heads cut off. Wolves from all over have been coming down here trying to bargain to get a cut of the devil's pie."

Alana let the information mull over in her head. What was she really walking into? "How do Dina fit in all this? Carson said she has a vendetta with the new king?"

"That she does."

"Who is it? And who is the new king?"

Dixie shrugged. "You have to ask her yourself." She put her glass down ignoring her second question. "And I'm guessing after this, you're going to see her?"

"The dog said he would take me to see her."

"Trying to lead a horse to water?"

"No. I'm trying to shake some sense into my sister."

Decima shrugged her shoulder. "ToMAto, ToMAHto. Same difference, doll face." She said before drinking the last bit of her bourbon. Alana rolled her eyes and took a sip of hers. "Now," Dixie slams the glass down. "Tell me about you. Where have you been?"

Alana swallowed the burning concoction down her throat. "Everywhere and nowhere."

"Ah, spoken like a true wanderer." Alana threw a sharpened pencil at Dixie. She caught it before the point went through her eye. "Touchy." She chuckled but sobered when she felt Alana's aura darken. "How's home?"

"Not home." Alana stood from her seat. "Bridgette and Eros hate me, mother is distraught over Dina, Dathros feels out of place, Keaseth feels abandoned." The red head shook her head. "Maybe I should have stayed away."

"I guessing you're not staying for good?" Dixie put her glass away and crossed her hands over her desk.

Alana tilted her head towards her old friend. "Don't start, Dix."

Decima raised her hand in a surrendering gesture. "I only asked you a question."

"You know I can't stay here."

"You can, you just choose not to."

"You sound like them."

"Well of course you think so. I was the one that found out with the rest of them that you skipped town." Dixie didn't hide the bitterness in her voice. Alana shrunk inwardly not liking the judgmental tone coming from her friend. "You have to admit it to yourself, Alana. What you did was selfish. You had more than one family here. You know my father seen you as one of his own. You know I seen you like a niece. Through all the things we went through, you threw it all away. You didn't even say goodbye, Alana."

"Well, I'm sorry okay!" Alana snapped. "I'm sorry I left you and everyone else, but I couldn't stay here. Not with my mother breathing down my neck, saying she's proud of me and how she couldn't wait to see me lead. I didn't ask for this."

"Alana, grow up." Alana stared widely hearing the harshness in Dixie's voice. "There are plenty of things I don't want to do or take care of, but I never run away from them. That's a part of growing up, taking on responsibilities that we sometimes don't want to do."

"You don't understand, Dixie. I wasn't ready to lead a clan and not just any clan, the Cercle Morte. We are the old of the old. Other reaper clans see us as royalty or elders to our kind. Every single decision I make, my people won't be the only ones looking at me but also the whole reaper community. I wasn't and still not ready for that. I don't want to be responsible for their lives. I don't even want to be what I am!"

Dixie stared at Alana through her whole speech. As she ranted, Dixie noticed how tired her doll face looked. At first glance, she looked fine but looking closely at her now, the reaper could see the gaunt look in her face. "You haven't been feeding."

Alana opened her mouth but shut it. "I don't feel like going there. I already discussed this with my siblings and my mother. I'm not discussing this with you."

"Of course you wouldn't. Why would you? I'm only your second family."

Alana stopped her pacing to look at Dixie, really looked at her. She still had fair skin, short golden mahogany hair and curves in every place imaginable, but her eyes were all wrong. She wasn't happy. The red head tried to wipe the anger and fatigue from her face. She could feel her mother elixir wearing off. Her healthy face won't hold for long.

"Listen . . . Decima,"

"No," Dixie shook her head. "It's fine." The Latina walked from around her desk to her bookshelf. She pushed it to the side displaying a safe. She pressed in her pass code and placed her thumb on the pad to take her fingerprint. When the screen lit up green, she opened the safe and first took out what Alana came to get. "I kept it here for you."

Alana stared sullenly at her friend and second mother. She nodded her head and took the bottles from her. "Thank you."

Dixie nodded then turned back to the safe and took out six vials. "Take these too."

Alana looked down at the elixirs, the same as her mother gave her. "You don't have to –"

"Of course I do. You're family even if you don't act like it." Dixie held out the elixirs out to her.

Hesitantly, Alana took them from her. "Thank you."

Dixie didn't reply this time. She moved past Alana but stop short when she felt nimble fingers around her wrist. With a heavy heart, the reaper turned and gasped at Alana's real appearance. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Alana." She placed both hands on each side of her doll's face. "Honey . . . you're –"

"I know." Alana shrunk back giving herself space.

Dixie wiped the wetness on her cheeks and turned away from the one she seen as a niece but secretly like a daughter. "How long?"

Alana was looking down at her boots not wanting to look at Dixie even if it was only her back. "1991 . . ." Alana heard Dixie's heart pick up. "Twenty-one years."

A watery laugh emptied from the bar owner's lips. It was either that or burst into tears. "Alana, this has to stop." Dixie turned back to Alana and placed her hands on her shoulders. "You have to stop, baby."

Alana looked up at Dixie warm brown eyes. The brown pools were full of love, concern, understanding and sadness. Her lips was pulled in a deep frown and her aura was heavy on the red head's shoulders. Not able to handle the damp aura around her, Alana broke the never ending trance. "I have to go." Alana kissed both of her friend's cheeks with her bottles and vials in her hands and left without a word.

When Decima knew Alana was nowhere near the door, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. The only thing holding her up was her will to not to topple over. Her arms were a quivering mess. Drops of tears fell from her eyes and soaked into the white rug. Not able to stand, Dixie crawled to her desk to get her purse. Tears fell on her hands but it didn't deter them from their destination. The reaper took out her cell phone, dialed a number that she has been dying to call since she seen her doll face.

They picked up in one ring. _"Hello?"_

Dixie swallowed the lump and hurt in her throat. "She's back."

She was met with silence on the other line. A few moments later, they regain their voice._ "Where is she?"_

"She just left, but . . . there's something else."

_"What?"_ they in a shaky voice. _"Decima . . . tell me . . . what's wrong with her?"_

Tears spilled down the reapers' face once more finding it hard to speak. Breathing deeply through her nose, Decima spoke again. "She's . . . she's dying."

There were no words, no sounds after Dixie's confession, only deafening silence. It wasn't until a click then sound of a dial tone broke the morose silence leaving the bar owner truly alone.

-**AxK**-

This was a mistake. This was a mistake. This was a mistake.

That was all was replaying in my mind continuously. After I left Dixie's office, I sped to the women's bathroom and locked myself in the stall. My chest was tightening making it harder for me to breathe. I had to remain calm. The more I told myself this, the more I felt frantic. I burst out of the stall and turned on the cold water. I cupped my hand under the running water and splashed the liquid on face repeatedly.

After my sixth splash, I shut the water off and let the cold drops slide down my face. I opened my heavy lids to look at myself in the mirror. I touched my cheek feeling the sunken flesh. My once golden russet skin was a dingy brown. My hair was dried and bristled. There were no shine in my eyes. There was nothingness. I didn't recognize myself. I didn't think I ever did. I knew what I should look like. I knew I was better than this.

I went back to the stall and grabbed two elixirs. I went back to the mirror looking at the null me staring back at me. I popped open the vial and drank the silver substance then did the other. I coughed feeling the burn lingering in my throat. Hot streaks fell burning my cheeks as I watched the gauntly null reflection turned into a beautiful woman. The funny thing was . . . I didn't recognize this image either. It was sad that I didn't know what I really looked like.

I touched my plumped cheeks and traced my full lips. My dainty fingers raked through my full red mane. My hair was thick and was back to its vibrant red color with strands of gold enhancing the redness. My skin was russet once again and smooth. Then there were my eyes. They were bright green with specks of amber around my pupils. Always the eyes that told me my image was a lie. I couldn't even lie to myself.

"How pathetic."

I wrapped the vials in brown tissue paper and buried it in the trashcan. After I washed my hands, I grabbed my things from the stall and left without any care.

Not breaking my stride from the bathroom, I weaved through the crowd trying to get to the door. I hope Carson was done talking to Marcel, because whether he was done or not, we were leaving. I moved through the bodies seeing my way out in sight. I went to reach the door knob but a familiar aura stopped me. I did not feel like dealing with _him_.

"Leaving so soon, love?"

I turned around to face Niklaus. The playful mood from before was no longer in me. I just wanted to get the hell out. "I'm on my way out."

"I can see that. I thought that maybe we could see each other again."

I opened my mouth to refuse until Marcel joined the mix. Splendid. Before he could speak, I shook my head. "Marcel, I was just on my way out."

"Alright. Are you staying for a couple of days?"

I shook my head no. For some reason I wanted to see Niklaus' face. When I turned to look at him, I was relieved but confused at the same time. I didn't understand why he would care if I left or not? Why did I have see his face? He only came over to my table to find out about my sister's whereabouts and plans. So why did he have the look of disappointment? Why did that specific look make me want to vanquish any ill feeling running across his face? Why did I even care? I didn't know him.

I hesitantly cast my eyes back on Marcel. "I'm leaving in the morning."

"Oh." Marcel face fell but he complied to my wish.

I nodded. "Yes . . . well, goodnight." I turned back to Niklaus. The look of disappointment was gone like it wasn't there in the first place. He was indifferent of the situation, which fit me fine. So why did I have a fluttering feeling in my stomach? "It was a pleasure to meet you, Niklaus."

The hybrid stepped in front of me peering his blues down on me. I felt his huge hands in mine and I was surprised how soft they were. He brought my hand to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss on the back of my hand. I didn't know what was softer, his hands or his lips. Like a spell that has been broken, Niklaus' lips departed from my hand snapping me out of my haze.

He placed my hand back to my side but still held on to my hand creating little circles with his thumb. "The pleasure was all mines."

I was caught.

I moved back from him and without another word to him or Marcel I left through the door. The autumn air brushed my heated skin creating a soft crackle. My hand that Niklaus touched . . . and . . . kissed was tingling sending shocks up my arm. What was happening to me? I could feel my magic churning inside me and expanding. I paused my walking and leaned over someone's car to hold my stomach.

Deep breaths . . . deep breaths . . . I needed to take deep breaths. I needed to be calm. Deep breaths . . . deep breaths . . . I needed to take deep breathes.

"Alana?"

A hand touched my arm. Heat spiked up my spine. One moment I was keeling over the next I had someone by their throat draining them dry. I felt it, I felt their life force entering mine. It was like a warm blanket washing over me. Without hesitation, I broke into my reaper form. Gone was the russet soft skin and replaced with ghoulish white and hard skin. I felt my teeth elongate into fangs. I felt powerful. I felt . . . more.

I pulled at the life force hard. I wanted more. I needed it more. It swam inside me making me tingly all over. The power . . . I felt the power. I wanted more. I needed more. More. More. More. I wanted more.

"Alana!"

I snapped up to the intruder and hissed. Standing in front of me was Niklaus. Why was he out here?

"K-Kiddo . . ."

My eyes snapped down to my prey. "Marcel." I couldn't believe what was happening. His sienna brown complexion was a dull gray. He looked weak . . . he looked dead.

I snatched my hand back from his neck. The warmth I felt before left me leaving me bitter and cold. I watched Marcel's eyes roll back to his head. I went to reach for him but Niklaus already had him. I went to move forward but stopped once I seen the feral blaze in Niklaus' cool blue eyes. He was protecting him, he was protecting him from me.

"I-I'm sorry." I shook my head. "I didn't mean to."

"Klaus, let me up." Marcel called out weakly. His buttery voice was only a harsh whisper. I did this. I did this to my best friend, my brother, my savior.

Niklaus still had his eyes on me but complied with Marcel. That was when I felt it. There was a connection between the two, a deep connection as if it was father and son. "You're . . . you're his sire."

Niklaus ignored me and looked back at his . . . childe. He turned back to me looking angrier than before. With speed I couldn't comprehend, the hybrid was in front of me. "What did you do!" I couldn't speak. It took me awhile to realize he had his hand around my throat. The same soft hand he touched my hand with. This being in front of me was different than I met in the bar. I knew there a gleam of the devil in his eyes, but even now he would put Lucifer to shame. "You better know how to fix this, for your sake."

"Klaus." Marcel slugged forward. "Leave her alone. She didn't do it on purpose." He came from behind him and touched Niklaus' arm. "Come on. Back up a bit."

Niklaus still had his harden gaze on me. With careful steps the hybrid moved back from me but he was still watched me carefully. I turned to Marcel and felt my heart break. I almost killed him. I almost drained him dry. "Marcel . . . I'm –"

"Hey, hey, hey . . . ssh, ssh. I'm okay, kiddo. I'm fine." He pulled me into his arms. I held on to him tightly but not too tightly. He was still weak. He needed blood, but first I needed to give him back his life or undead life.

It was swimming inside of me mingling with my magic. I pulled every strand of Marcel and pushed it back inside him. Slowly, I could feel his strength returning. Peeking from my blurred vision I could see Marcel's arm. His complexion was back to its buttery brown hue. A rush of thankfulness, flushed inside me. I almost took him away.

"I'm okay, kiddo. I'm fine, okay. Stop crying."

Crying? Was I crying?

No sooner Marcel said I was crying, I heard my broken moans and felt the wind brush against the wetness against my cheeks and Marcel's cotton shirt stuck to my face. I gave a nudge to his chest letting him know I wanted out of his bear hug. Usually his hugs gave me comfort, but this time it brought nothing but a reminder of what I did to him. Marcel's arms loosen and I took advantage to move as far away from him. I wiped my eyes, cheeks, and chin. Wiping every bit of evidence of me crying, evidence of the pain I caused.

I turned my back on Marcel and swallowed gulps of air. _Calm . . . I need to be calm. Calm . . . I needed to be calm._ The mantra went repeatedly in my head until I was calm. After the calm was over, I felt the sunken feeling inside. That familiar sunken anchor that pulls me back within myself, to close myself off. I was numb.

Feeling I was in control, I turned back to Marcel. I didn't dare look back at Niklaus. I didn't want to see his face. "I'm sorry. I was feeling funny when I left Dixie's and I felt –"

"I know. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. That was on me." Marcel took a step forward but I moved back. Marcel stopped his movement seeing my retreating form. "Alana, kiddo don't –"

"You should get some blood." I cut him off before he said something I didn't want to hear. For the first time what felt like forever, I turned to Niklaus. His face was passive but his eyes were different than the stoic tense on his face. He was angered but curious, mostly angered. There was something else but I didn't catch it. "You should take him to get some blood." I turned to walk away.

I didn't stop walking. I didn't stop walking when I heard Marcel calling for me. I didn't stop when I heard Dixie calling me. I didn't even stop for the dog that was supposed to be giving me a ride to Dina's. I wanted to be alone. I stopped until I got to Jacoby. I threw my leg over my Harley and zippered my bomber jacket back up. It wasn't until I started Jacoby that I forgot my items. I whispered a quick ruid and they appeared next me on the ground beside my motorcycle.

I grabbed them and put them in my satchel I usually kept in a compartment under my seat. I threw over the brown satchel over my shoulder and started Jacoby. I called up my third sight and grabbed Dina's ribbon. This was going to drain me but I didn't want to go back there to see his . . . their faces again just to have the dog drive me to my sister's home. I closed myself off and followed the ribbon leading to my sister. The closer I got to her, the closer I felt myself tear apart the images of my mother, my siblings, Dixie, Marcel and Niklaus . . .

I was running again and for once, it didn't feel good.

-**AxK**-

Dina DeBusse sat in her living room going over the plans for the next couple of weeks. Everything was going according to plan. Soon she would have her revenge on the filthy Hybrid Original. He took someone from her and soon, she will have them back. Looking over them again, the reaper placed the papers and sketches back in her folders. She placed the folders in her _Ruins of Ruid_ book. Feeling accomplished, she decided she wanted some chamomile tea and Milano cookies. With a hop in her step she walked into the kitchen to get started on her snack.

Before she could reach for the teakettle, there was a knock on her door. Dina sighed. "Snack will have to wait." She said with a heavy heart as she pushed herself away from the counter. Another knock came from the door, but this time louder than before. "Alright, hold your horses." she muttered to herself.

Dina was entering her foyer with a irritating look on her face. "Carson, if that's you, I'm going to drain you dry. No means no, you incompetent prick!" She pulled her red hair in a messy bun before she opened the door. Another knock came when she was standing in front of the door. "Yeah, yeah, I'm opening . . ."

When Dina swung open door, she was expecting her werewolf lover/lackey to be begging for her cookies (and she wasn't talking about her Milanos). Instead she finds her reflection staring back at her. The confused reaper batted her red eyelashes trying to see straight. When her vision became clear, she gasped. She took a careful step closer to her double looking back at her face. "Alana." She whispered.

Alana smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Hello, Dina."

The two sisters stared at each other. They were waiting on someone to speak or move, but the DeBusse sisters kept their eyes on each other, drinking each other in.

With a shaky hand, Dina touched her little sister's face. She was real. She was really there . . . right in front of her moss green eyes. "Lani." Dina said with sureness. With confident and steady hands, she grasped Alana's shoulders taking in the sight before. She knew this was her sister, her blood, her twin. Alana was home.

"Hey, Daisy Maisy."

Hearing her old nickname coming from her little sister made her heart burst. The darkness around her aura melted creating warmth around her. There was shift between the two sisters. They felt their auras welcome each other. They felt everything and it brought tears to the eldest of the red haired women. Not willing to stand still, Dina pulled Alana into a hug. Alana squeezed her tight. There were no words spoken. Their auras spoke how they felt about on another.

Love

Happiness

Relief

Sorrow

Anger

Love

The sister pulled away from each other then laughed at their faces. They both took their hands and wiped each other's tears away just how they used do when they were kids. Though they broke away, they held on to each other's auras like a lifeline. They weren't ready to let go. To Dina, it was filling up her loneliness she had felt for twenty-one years. For Alana, it filled up a different hole. Though she missed her sister, her thoughts couldn't help but wander back to the handsome hybrid that looked at her with so much wroth.

She shook the thoughts of the past. She was here with her sister. Dina's golden aura filled up the reaper taking away her hurt and tormented thoughts from tonight. She needed this.

"Oh, look."Alana dug in her satchel and pulled out the two bottles she retrieved from Dixie's safe. "I got your favorite red wine, Domaine de la Romanée-Conti." She jiggled the bottles.

Dina snorted but gave her sister a watery smile. "You drunk. Get your ass in here."

Dina pulled her sister inside getting ready to start their night together. Though Alana was happy to see her sister again, she knew it wasn't going to be all tears and cuddles. The two sisters needed to talk and Alana wasn't leaving until she drug her sister out the darkness. For all she went through today . . .

She just stepped back from the line of fire, she wasn't going to leave empty handed.

****Decima and Decimus both means tenth. Decima/Dixie is the tenth child to be born as well as her father, hence the names meaning ten. It's tradition in their family.**

**Well there you have it, Chapter 4. It was emotional roller coaster for Alana and there are more to come between Alana and her sister Dina. Dixie made a call to someone, but to who? Reviews are welcomed are course. Night/Morning :)**


End file.
